Finding The Strength To Hold On
by KBlye
Summary: Edward left Bella pregnant in New Moon and didn't come back. Bella died giving birth to four babies, Mason, EJ, Emalie and Maddie. Without Charlie or a mother to raise them the kids get tossed around the foster system until one day they meet a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**just an idea that I couldn't help but start writing out. Let me know if you want to read more!**

**Edward left Bella pregnant in New Moon and didn't come back. Bella died giving birth to four babies, Mason, EJ, Emalie and Maddie. Without Charlie or a mother to raise them the kids get tossed around the foster system until one day they meet a certain someone.**

***for the record, all rights go to stephenie meyer**

**Finding The Strength To Hold On**

**Maddie:**

My mother Bella died giving birth to me and my siblings fourteen years ago. There are four of us, the eldest Mason who had a mop of bronze hair and green eyes who stood tall, EJ was the second eldest and he has brown hair but the same shaggy length as Mason's hair and hazel eyes. EJ always looked like he was ready to take the world on. The third child born was my sister Emalie and she had light brown hair down to her mid back and brown eyes. I look almost the same as Emalie, we had the most similar features out of all my siblings but my hair was much darker than hers. My hair was a dark chocolate brown, darker than EJ's which made my pale skin look even more unusually pale.

Growing up we have learn't to stick together which resulted in us refusing to be separated from each other but as our social worker keeps telling us, that is only making it harder for us to find homes. She says it's hard for family's to take in four kids and has tried to convince us a number of times to split up. Mason and EJ had yelled back every time and firmly told her that we stay together.

"Maddie, are you okay?"

Hearing my name pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up to Emalie standing next to the bed I was sitting on. I gave her a nod telling her I was fine and she smiled back at me. I was holding my right wrist in my left hand and running my thumb endlessly over the long pink scar that crossed my right wrist. There were many fading scars on my wrists but it was this particular one that I always found myself tracing absentmindedly. It was a habit I had started to do, mostly when I was on edge or uncomfortable I found my thumb always rubbing the same scar.

Emalie noticed and took one of my hands in hers as she sat down on the bed next to me which let out a screech as the springs stretched under the weight. "We'll be out of here soon, and then we're free." She smiled.

We were currently living with Mr Thomson and his wife, Mr Thomson spent his days drinking and tormenting us before he passed out somewhere in the house. Mrs Thomson worked most days so she never knew the things her husband did to us and anything she might have noticed, she never commented on it. Yesterday Mason had come to us and told us he wants to leave this house and the foster system. As always EJ was ready to bounce at the chance to escape and Emalie and I were more than happy to get away from this man. It never matter how protective Mason and EJ were of Emalie and me or how quick they were to pull us away, they couldn't have stopped Mr Thomson from half of the hits we had endured from him over our stay here.

We were all sitting around in the same room with only a bedside lamp on so we didn't draw any attention to us from our foster parents. It was almost midnight and Mr Thomson had already passed out on the couch and we were waiting for Mrs Thomson to start her shower that way we could slip out of our bedroom window and get to the nearest bus station without being noticed or heard. The plan was that as long as Mrs Thomson was in the shower, she couldn't run after us.

I watched as EJ went over to the door quietly and very carefully opened it just enough to see out off and not enough to let it creek. EJ paused for a moment and listened before opening the door wider and taking a hesitant step outside the room. We all sat in complete silence as EJ went out of sight down the hall before returning thirty seconds later and jumping back into the room closing the door softly but quickly behind him.

"Okay she just got in the shower, lets move." He whispered excitedly but at the same time nervously. We had planed to run away a few times at different homes but this was the first time we were going through with our idea.

Mason rushed over and opened the bedroom window as we all grabbed our already packed backpacks from under our beds. We didn't have much in them just a spare change of clothes and some snacks. Always moving around, you learn it's easiest to keep as little trinkets as possible or they get destroyed or lost.

"Come on lets go." Mason called.

Emalie grabbed my hand and lead me over to Mason who had already jumped out the window and was waiting to help the rest of us out. We were lucky it was a one story house and we could jump out the window. I passed my bad to Mason before climbing out myself then Emalie was next and then EJ followed out last closing the window as best he could from the outside.

The night air was cool making me zip up my navy blue hoodie I was wearing before I threw my backpack over my shoulder to followed Mason to the street. The moment we turned down an ally and dissapeared from sight of the house we all let out a breath of relief, yes we had little idea where we were going but we were together and that's all that mattered.

…...

There wasn't many people at the bus station at this time of night only a few couples standing around in pairs. EJ sat with me on a stone bench while Mason and Emalie went and got our tickets, he was quiet and lost in thought and that was strange for EJ, he wasn't one to sit in silence.

I bumped his shoulder with mine and straight away he turned his head to me with full attention. "You okay?" I asked with a worried expression.

"Of course I am sis." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me and I leaned onto the embrace.

"What were you thinking?"

EJ let out a sign. "I was thinking how glade I am that we are all out of that house."

I didn't comment anymore instead I looked over to where one of the ticket booths were and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. 12:20am. We were officially fourteen. EJ must have noticed my gaze because his arm tightened around me.

"Happy birthday, to us." He whispered in my ear. "It's the best one yet."

I couldn't help but the small chuckle escape my lips, it was indeed the best birthday yet. This is the most we have ever done for our birthday and not having been caught yet is the best birthday present too.

At that moment Mason and Emalie arrive back to us with tickets in their hand. "Our bus is arriving, let's go." Emalie called with excitement and I took the ticket from her and we all got ready to aboard the approaching vehicle.

...

It took six hours including forty five minute ferry ride to get to our destination at Port Alberni. It had been a long night with very little sleep. It was still dark as there was a thick cloud coverage forming in the sky as the sun started to rise. We had heard on the radio that showers were due but it was supposed to clear up later on.

"Can we please find somewhere to crash because I'm about to pass out from exhaustion any minute." Emalie cried out. We were both walking behind the boys following dragging our feet while trying not to fall over.

"Okay there's an old house on the other side of that river bed that looks run down. There's also a shed there, do you guys want to see if anyone is there?" Mason asked pointing in the opposite direction of the town.

"Yes sounds like a great plan." Emalie chirped up.

We got to the river and EJ went first testing all the rocks first and telling us which ones to stand on that were stable. I was next and Mason and Emalie were behind me, Emalie was mumbling to herself the whole time of how tired she was.

I jumped to where EJ was standing on the other side and looked back over at Emalie who was halfway across. I could tell something was wrong when she paused before taking her next step to the rock infront of her and just when I was about to question her I saw her foot reach for the rock. She moved too quickly it threw her off balance and she started to wobble.

"Emalie!"

Mason saw my face drop and heard my yell but as quick as his reflexes usually are Emalie slipped from the rock and fell forward into the ankle deep water. We all ran in the water to Mason who was now lifting Emalie up.

"Em, you okay?" EJ fanatically said.

Mason had her already in his arm and she let out a loud groan. "Ow."

She went to move her hand to her forehead but I stopped her and instead gently moved some of her light brown hair out of her face. She had a deep cut just above her left eye brow and blood was running down her face. EJ removed one of his shirts from his bag and pressed it to her head to stop the bleeding.

"Ow!" Emalie cried again as he applied pressure to the cut.

"You had to fall and hit your head didn't you." EJ joked back.

"Em I don't think it's going to stop bleeding, it's really deep." Mason gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm going to need stitches aren't I?"

Mason looked at all of us. "I'm sorry."

We all let out a sigh but agreed Emalie needed it looked at as blood had now turned EJ's once blue shirt now a crimson red. Not one of us would forgive ourselves if the fall had done something serious to Emalie.

"I got you Em, you keep pressure on that cut okay." Mason told Emalie as he stood with her still in his arms.

"Thanks." She mumbled back and I picked up her bag and EJ grabbed Mason's and we walked back towards the town where we had passed the hospital.

Luckily the walk to the hospital wasn't long and took us all of ten minutes. None of us wanted to be at the hospital we had spent countless days in the waiting rooms from bad foster parents and every time we had to go back to the hospital it only resulted in more trouble at home or involvement from social services.

"It's not your fault I fell Mason." Even though I was walking behind them I could tell Emalie had rolled her eyes.

"I should have been watching you. I should have seen it and caught you before."

"Mas, you can't save me from every fall. It's not your fault at all and I don't want you to say it was again. Do you hear me?" Mason nodded to her as they entered through the doors of the hospital.

We all approached the front desk and a lady in her sixties looked up at us. "Can we please see a doctor. My sister fell and hit her head on a rock and it wont stop bleeding." EJ polity said.

"Take a seat over there kids and I'll page a doctor to be with you monumentally." The receptionist told us and the boys both thanked her and we took our seats.

We were all sitting side by side with our heads down when the doctor walked over to us and greeted us. "Hi kids my name is Dr Cullen." When I looked up I saw a young man in his early thirties, blond hair, and skin as pale as ours. "Wendy over there tells me you have hit your head."

"We were playing on the rocks when she fell and hit her head. The cut wouldn't stop bleeding so we thought she might need stitches." Mason answered for all of us. We learn't if one of us talks then we don't worry about matching up our stories when we need to.

Dr Cullen knelt down infront of Emalie and got a better look at her forehead. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Emalie."

"Well Emalie the cut doesn't look too bad we can go and clean it up if you like?" Dr Cullen waited for Emalie to answer before he moved and when she nodded before standing up to follow him, he turned back to Mason. "Are you Emalie's brother?"

"Yes we are all siblings." Mason stated.

"Well if you don't mind while I help Emalie, Wendy has a patient detail sheet that needs to be filled out just so we can contact you parents and ensure we are not giving Emalie anything that she is allergic to."

Emalie stared back at Mason as he hesitated to answer. "Sure." Mason said which Emalie rolled her eyes at him without anyone seeing then continued to follow Dr Cullen into another room.

Once they were out of ear shot EJ turned and smacked Mason on the shoulder. "What are we going to do now? If they find out they will contact Mr Thomson."

"EJ don't worry." Mason reasoned back. "I'll just put a random phone number down. Once Emalie is done we can just get out of here."

Mason stood up and walked back over to the front desk and we watched the older lady hand him a clipboard and pen. "Don't worry Maddie, we'll be out of here soon." EJ whispered in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

******a huge thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review.**

**Carlisle:**

Emalie followed me quietly into the first exam room without saying a word. The moment I walked over and the kids looked up at me I felt like I knew them, there was something familiar about each of them but I couldn't think what it was. As soon as I saw each of their faces I could see the conflict of emotions they were all trying hard to hide. When I asked them questions they all gave each other a quick look before answering, they were close and it seemed like they were almost afraid to answer me. The two with the darker hair out of the group sat quietly without saying a word.

I closed the exam room door behind me. "Alright Emalie if you want to sit up on the bed I can take a propper look at that cut of yours and clean it up."

I watched out of the corner of my eye as I put a pair of white gloves on as Emalie sat on the side of the bed. She seemed nervous and her eyes scanned the room as if looking for the quickest way to escape. "I can go get one of your siblings if you like?"

"No I'm fine thank you. I just want to get it over with."

I smiled at her bravery then sat on the stool infront of her and started to clean away the dry blood. "Okay this might hurt just a little but I promise it will only last a second before it goes numb." I explained as I got the small needle ready to numb her for stitches.

"It's okay I've had stitches before." She assured me before closing her eyes and preparing herself.

I couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face. "Really you've had stitches before. What happened?" I was curious about this child and I found myself asking her more and more questions.

"Oh um-" She hesitated and seemed to search for her words. "I cut myself on glass when I was little."

I could tell by the wave in her voice she wasn't telling me the truth and I wondered why she would lie but then again a lot of people lied to their doctors.

"Well Emalie I'm all done." I announced with a smile. I wiped clean the cut one last time and placed a small bandage over it to stop any dirt or germs getting into it. That's when I noticed the bruises that were on her shoulders, they were covered by the shirt she was wearing but I could see the yellow marks by her collar. "Did you hit you back?"

"No why?" She asked confused.

"You have some bruises on the base of your neck there. Do you mind if I have a quick look at them?" I was concerned her fall had caused her more damage.

Emalie pulled away from me and pulled her jumper tighter around her small frame. "No I'm fine." She said is a firm voice. "That happened ages ago."

"Please I just want to have a look in case you hurt something. I promise I won't hurt you." I could see she wasn't going to let me and it concerned me why she wouldn't let me see. Looking back at her refusing to meet my gaze everything clicked into place. "Emalie how did you get those bruises?"

The child didn't move her eyes away from their spot off the floor. "I tripped on a few stairs a few days ago." The answer sounded like an automatic response, like she wasn't saying the words just repeating them like a robot.

I went and sat back down on the stool by her so I was at her level. "Is someone hurting you?" I asked calmly but the thought of someone hurting an innocent young girl repulsed me and made me angry. "Emalie you can trust me. I only want to help you but I can't unless you tell me. Who is hurting you Emalie?"

I waited as she looked up and met my gaze. "Can I please go back to my brothers and sister I'm sure they are waiting for me."

I let out a sigh frustrated that she won't let me help her. It was clear something had happened. "Of course, how about you wait here and I'll send them in whilst I sign off your paper work." Emalie nodded and I got up to leave the room.

Maybe her brother was the one hurting her, he did seem rather protective when they came in and kept answering for her. I walked over to the three children and straight away I could tell they had nothing to do with it. The eldest looking one had his head resting in his hands and the other boy was pacing the small room back and forth while the girl sat quietly in the chair hugging her knees to her chest, bits of stay hair hid her face. They all wore the same guarded expression I noticed Emalie wore and that told me straight away that they were all dealing with the same troubled life.

"Where's Emalie?" The boy who was pacing asked me as he saw me walk over to them.

"She is just in examination room one. Her cut wasn't too deep and she only needed four stitches. I told her I would send you guys in." I smiled at them all and indicated over to where the room was.

"Thank you."

"I just have to sign Emalie off and then I'll come and let you know you can all head home." The boys nodded their head in thanks and with their sister following they went over to the room Emalie was waiting.

I had to figure out what was going on with these four kids so I went over to Wendy at the desk. "Wendy do you have the paper work the kids filled out, on Emalie?"

"Yes it's right here. I did try and call their parents but the number is not connecting for some reason." She explained as she handed me the sheets with their details on them.

I looked over the sheet and everything was filled out even the contact details for their parents. I took the phone on the desk and tried to call the number that was written down but the line told me the number could not be connected. "Have you checked records for their parents."

Wendy typed onto the keyboard then clicked a few time before turning the computer screen to face me. "I checked all the records I could and there's no indication of them not even a birth certificate. They either wrote down the wrong details or they are lying." She finished with disappointment in her voice.

"Thank you Wendy." I knew they were lying I just wanted to figure out why.

...

**Maddie:**

We got into the room where Emalie was and made sure she was alright she was trying to wash all the blood out of her hair. From the amount of blood she lost you wouldn't believe it was from such a small cut.

"Is it all out of my hair?" She asked.

"No way." EJ laughed when her face pouted so I walked over and hit him across the chest then went and started wiping blood out of Emalie's hair for her.

"Hey guys." Mason called in a shaky voice and we all immediately turned to him. He was standing at the door with it sightly open looking out. "The Dr knows there's something wrong with the numbers we gave him."

"What happened?" Emalie asked.

"Mason gave out a fake number and last name so we wouldn't get caught." EJ told her.

"Okay we gotta move now." Mason demanded. "Em were you all done?"

"Yer he's finished with me let's get out of here."

We all picked up our bags and threw them over our shoulders and followed Mason out the door. We walked rather fast down the hallway in the opposite direction from Dr Cullen and turned at the first corner we came to. Mason found an emergency exit door and we quickly opened it and left the sterile building we all hate so much.

"Where to now?" EJ asked.

"Let's get out of the town area and then find somewhere to stop." Emalie suggested.

"Are you good to walk for an hour?" Mason wondered to Emalie.

"I'm fine Mas, come on." She encouraged then she linked her arm through mine and dragged me forward happily.

We were walking for around thirty minutes down a road that had very little traffic, EJ had made a point to count all four cars that had driven passed. The houses were starting to spread out as we continued on and we were looking for somewhere to stop when a silver car drove up and stopped just infront of us on the side of the road. We were all pretty shocked that someone would stop and when the drivers door opened Mason and EJ took a step infront of me and Emalie.

When we saw who was driving get out of the car and turn to us Emalie let out a small gasp and she squeezed my hand in hers. I held her hand just as tightly back waiting for someone to speak.

Dr Cullen only took a few steps away from his car towards us before he stopped. "Are you all alright?" He asked concerned.

"What do you want?" Mason's voice was protective as always.

"I just wanted to know why you kids took off and why you gave the hospital a fake number." None of us answered him. "Are you kids running? Are you running from someone?"

He looked at each one of us trying to read us. "Look Sir we don't want to cause any trouble we are just passing through. Please forget we were here and we will be on our way." Mason pleaded.

"I can't just let you kids wonder the streets on your own." The doctor sounded like he was worried about us being out alone and it confused me. No one ever bother to worry or concern themselves with us. Looking over at Emalie I could tell she felt the same. "How about you come back to my house, I have finished at the hospital for the day and you guys can have a meal and rest for a while. Please, I don't like the thought of you all walking around by yourself."

We were all frozen on the spot in shock at the kind gesture but Mason was the first to compose himself. "How can we even trust you won't call the cops on us or even if your trying to kidnap us?"

"If I wanted to report you I would have done it at the hospital already. I just want to help you kids and I am not going to kidnap you." Dr Cullen tried to contain his smile. "I have five kids all a few years older than you guys."

"Then why would you want to help us when you have enough people living in your house?" EJ wondered.

"I have the room I assure you. Just stay one night and you can figure out your next move."

Mason looked over to EJ then back to Emalie and me. "One night can't be as bad as some of our other ones." Emalie shrugged her shoulders.

We all agreed to go with Dr Cullen, Emalie was right how bad could one night really be when you had a memory of a thousand bad ones.

…...

**Carlisle:**

The kids finally agreed to come with me and I was so relieved they didn't turn me away, I could see how guarded they were and trust was not something they did well. They stood strong together and it was clear from the way the boys were positioned they would protect their sisters at any cost.

They all hopped into the car and I started to drive home. It accrued to me then that I was bringing four humans home and I knew it wasn't the smartest idea but I couldn't help the feeling that pulled at me to do everything in my power to help them out. It was a strange feeling. I realized I should give Esme a heads up and let her know what was going on so I sent her a quick text saying I was on my way home with company.

"Now I know Emalie but I'm afraid I don't know the rest of your names." I said breaking the silence.

"I'm Mason." He was in the front seat.

"I'm EJ and this is Maddie." The boy in the back indicated to his sister next to him.

"Well please feel free to call me Carlisle."

I realized Maddie was the only one I hadn't hear talk and I hoped she was just quiet and nothing had happened to her stopping her from being able to talk. These kids were special I could feel it and I had already convinced myself that I would find out who they are.

…...

**Maddie:**

We were driving way from town and further into the forest. At first the houses got bigger and then I noticed fewer and fewer houses, the road had turned into a dirt road and soon it became a single road with one lane. The forest was thick but as we turned a corner the car slowed and I could see a huge clearing come into view. The house was huge. Three stories tall with glass windows making up parts of the wall. The house looked like something out of a movie.

The land around the house was cleared but wild flowers from the forest continued to grow in patches, there was a large roller door at the side of the house and it made me wonder if it lead to a massive garage.

Carlisle stopped the car just outside the front door and hopped out. We all followed him with our backpacks in hand to the door and inside as he held it open for us. Inside the house was just as amazing as outside the house. Modern furniture had been placed around in each room like a professional designer had done it. I was brought from my gazing when we all heard a voice come from the next room.

"Carlisle?" A lady called and then a woman who looked to be the same age as Carlisle came into view and stopped short when she saw use standing by the door. She had a heart shaped face and brown hair that hung around her face. "Oh, hello I'm Esme." She smiled warmly.

Carlisle went over to her side and put an arm around her waist. "This is my wife. Esme this is Mason, EJ, Emalie and Maddie." He pointed to each of us. "They needed a place to sleep the night and I told them they are welcome here."

"Of course they are welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Please come in and meet the rest of the family." Esme smiled kindly and took Carlisle's hand and they led us into another room.

We walked closely together and when we entered the next room there were five teenagers older than us sitting around on a long couch watching something on the television but as soon as they saw us they turned their attention to us. I felt uncomfortable under all their curious gazes and I let my hair fall around my face.

"This is Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward." Esme pointed to each of them and they all wore shocked faces.

"How about I show you to a room and you can all rest for a few hours it looks like you all need it." Carlisle broken the tension that was forming.

"Thank you." Mason said and we left the room with all of them still staring at us leaving.

We were led up a stair case then down around a corner where there was a hallway with three rooms one of which Carlisle opened for us and we entered. "This is one of the rooms you can stay in. The next room is the bathroom and then there is another spare room for the boys if you like. Please feel free to rest as long as you like then I can get something to eat for you all after. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you but we don't want to cause anymore trouble than we already have." Mason said before Carlisle turned to leave.

"You're not causing any trouble at all." He assured before closing the door behind him.

We all looked at each other for a moment not sure what to do next but then EJ threw his bag down and jumped on the queen sized bed.

"EJ be careful." Emalie scolded.

EJ laughed and laid out on the bed. "Wow I don't think I have ever slept in a comfier bed before, this is amazing."

I laughed at how goofy EJ was and went over to the door. "I'll be back in a second." I told my siblings before opening the door and heading to the bathroom.

On my way back from the bathroom just as I was about to go back into the room with my brothers and sister I heard a voice from down stairs.

"Why are they here?!" An angry voice demanded. I could tell they were trying hard to keep hushed whispers but this person was also getting angry.

"They are here because they were walking the streets." came Carlisle's voice.

I knew I shouldn't listen and I should mind my own business but I was too curious to stop myself so I crept closer to the stairs.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"They seem to be running from someone, when I had to clean the cut on the girls forehead I noticed she had old bruises down her neck. I asked her and she told me she fell but wouldn't let me check them anymore. I went over it and they fit the profile, they are all very guarded and highly protective of each other. I think they are being abused and that's why they are running, it makes sense as well to why they wont give me anymore than their first names." There was silence as Carlisle spoke and a pause after.

"Carlisle you were right to bring them here." Esme said in a soft voice.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"I can't read their minds. Any of them."

"I can't see them either, something's stopping me."

"What do we do Carlisle?"

"We figure out if they are being abused first."

I heard them get up and move so I quickly ran back into the room. When I entered the three of them were laying in the bed and EJ and Emalie were asleep already.

"Hey there's room for one more." Mason pattered the spot next to him with a smile on his face.

"You always say that and EJ always somehow ends up kicking me in the head." I jumped up onto the bed, climbed over Mason and snuggled in-between him and Emalie.

"I promise I'll take the next hit." Mason whispered in my ear knowing that it was a promise that he couldn't always keep but one he tried his hardest to.

We were all laying side by side, it was a little squishy but it was how any of us got any sleep. We always slept in the same bed on the first night somewhere new as it always comforted us knowing we were still together.

Closing my eyes I thought over what I had heard down stairs, 'I can't read their minds' what is that supposed to mean anyway. That person should be glad they couldn't read my mine I can't speak for my siblings but I know my head is a dark place to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**just wanted to let everyone know to feel free to ask any questions. Anything that doesn't make sense, or you don't feel I have written one of the charcters well. Let me know your thoughts so I can fix any problems :) thanks again.**

**Maddie:**

I woke to movement coming from next to me and when I opened my eyes slightly I noticed it was Emalie sleeping next to me as she kicked around in her sleep. She was having another nightmare, I quickly grabbed her shoulders and shook them trying to wake her before it got any worse. Emalie had the worst nightmares out of all of us because she would sometime yell out and cry, most of the time we could wake her before and now I was hoping for that time.

"Emalie wake up." I growled and with another firm shake her eyes shot open and she sat up gasping for air. "Your okay." I soothed repeating it over and over again until she focused in on me.

We sat for a few minutes as she calmed down and caught her breath. "Thank you." She breathed.

"Always." I smiled back.

"Where are the boys?"

I looked around the room and I wondered the same. "I guess they went down stairs."

"Come on let's find them." Emalie pulled me with her as she got up from the bed.

Together we walked down the set of stairs and into the front room where we could hear voices. It was Mason and EJ sitting on the couch next to Emmett and Jasper, they all had a video controller in their hands and their attention was on the moving cars on the television screen. They were yelling at each other and bickering back and forth.

"Morning girls." Emmett greeted drawing his focus to us therefore allowing someone to take his first place and then he started yelling again.

"Hey girls I hope you slept alright, I made you some sandwiches if your hungry." Esme walked into the room and told us.

"Thank you but you really didn't have to go to any trouble." Emalie commented.

"Don't be ridiculous it was no trouble now why don't you come and eat something." She beckoned us to follow.

In the kitchen we decided to take a seat on the stools that sat up to the kitchen counter, Esme had two plates already out and placed two sandwiches infront of us. I took a bite out of mine not caring what was in it because I was so hungry then two ladies walked in. If I remember correctly Esme had told us their names were Rosalie and Alice.

"Hey girls my name is Alice, did you sleep well?" Alice came and stood infront of the counter to talk to us while Rosalie sat down on the bench where Esme was drying dishes.

"Yes thank you."

"So you two are Emalie and Maddie right. Who's who?"

"I'm Emalie and she's Maddie."

"Which one is older?"

"I'm older than Maddie but the boys are the eldest."

"Well I'm the youngest here and that just means I get away with most things so don't worry." Alice smiled at both of us.

Just then Carlisle walked into the room and walked straight over to Esme and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "I just have to run back to the hospital and sign some forms I forgot to do. I'll only be an hour I promise."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Esme sighed.

"See you girls later." He waved at us all then left the room.

It felt like these people were picked out from a happy television show, all being the picture perfect family with nothing but love and smiles. It made me feel uncomfortable and out of place so I quickly finished the last of my sandwich and picked up my plate. "Excuse me." I mumbled then walked over to wash the dish in the sink but Esme stopped me.

"Here sweetie I can take that for you." She took the plate from my hand before I could answer.

I nodded my head but decided to take the chance to leave the room and go back and see what my brothers were doing, I could see out of the corner of my eye the strange look Alice was giving me and I saw her open her mouth to say something but Emalie cut her off.

"Maddie doesn't talk much." I heard her explain before I left the room.

The boys were still sitting in the same spots, still playing their video games except I noticed another boy Edward had joined them. He was sitting on one of the comforters just watching them all play. I decided to stand off to the side and just watch them.

I could see Edward staring at me like he was trying to study me and it was making me feel uncomfortable. It's almost like he was trying to recognize me. I went to walk upstairs and away from everyone and EJ must have noticed.

"Maddie do you want a turn?" I shook my head at EJ and continued to walk eager to be alone for a while.

...…...…

**Edward:**

I had been watching the two boys play with Emmett and Jasper for awhile, I felt drawn to them and it confused me. They looked young but seem very mature for their age and it wasn't just the boys I could tell the girls were the same. Carlisle was right about them being guarded about their emotions I could tell from what Jasper was feeling from them when the were in the same room.

I heard foot steps and saw Maddie come into the room she didn't say anything and just took a spot near the wall. It was as if she was hiding herself from everyone and trying to go unnoticed. I watched her for a while and tried desperately to read her thoughts but everything was silence. This had never happened to me before, the only thoughts I couldn't hear were Bella's and now these four kids show up and they too I can't hear.

I felt a sudden wave of calmness spread through me I looked over to Jasper who was concentrating on more than his video game. I read his thoughts and realized he didn't send the wave of calmness for me but for Maddie. She was feeling a number of emotions but mostly tense, Jasper tried again to calm her but it made no different to how she was feeling. That's when she started to leave the room.

"Maddie do you want a turn?" EJ asked her holding the controller out to her but she shook her head and continued out the room.

"Is she okay?" I asked EJ and Mason once I knew she was out of earshot.

"She's fine." EJ said a little too defensively but continued on with his game.

"Maddie doesn't talk much." Mason answered after giving his brother a quick glare.

"Why not?" Jasper asked not sure if he should or shouldn't have.

Mason and EJ shared a look before Mason shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Maddie is a very complicated person but she is one of the strongest people I will ever know."

I couldn't help but feel proud about how highly they spoke about each other it would be any parents dream to have these four as kids and it only made me want to know more about what was going on with them. I wanted to speak to Carlisle and ask for his help about finding out who they were I felt like I couldn't last much longer not knowing them and especially if Carlisle thinks they have been abused. No child deserved that at any time.

…...…...

**Maddie:**

I went upstairs but I didn't go into the bedroom like I was planing to instead I continued up the stairs and to the next floor. I was walking around admiring the paintings when I saw a room with a whole bunch of CD's and records in it, they were stacked on shelves that covered almost the whole side wall of the room.

I wasn't sure if I should be in the room and I knew the best plan was to go back down stairs before I got into trouble but I had to see just what kind of music this room held. I very slowly walked into the room and ran my finger along one of the shelves gently. If I broke something I knew I was dead. That's how it usually went.

Looking over the shelves I saw a few books that looked to contain a bunch of piano sheets although I hadn't noticed a piano in the room. My eye caught on a bit of paper sticking out from between two CD's and without thinking I reached for it to see what it was. It wasn't a piece of paper but a photo of two people. Straight away I noticed Edward in the photo with a dark gray coat on but it was the woman who was leaning into him who I couldn't take my eyes off. I had seen her before in other photos that Grampa Charlie showed me when I was little. This was my mother I knew it because Emalie still had a photo of our mother that Grampa had given her as a reminder of her. Why was my mother in a photo with Edward and why does it sit hidden here among the CD's. That's when I saw the look my mother was wearing in the photo, it was the same look as Edward had too. They were happy in the photo, wrapped in each others arms.

Could Edward be the one who left my mother.

Could he be the one she never got over according to Grandpa.

Could he be the one that got her pregnant.

But the thought that was shocking me the most was, was he my father. If all the rest was true then that had to be true. Right?

It couldn't be my mother in the photo, maybe just someone similar because Edward looked the same in the photo and my mother died fourteen years ago. It just couldn't be possible. Maybe my head was messing with me.

"Do you like music?"

A soft voice spoke from behind me and it made me jump and spin around. My hands flew behind my back with the photo in them hoping Edward hadn't seen me looking at it. Luckily my back was to him when he walked in and I had a chance he hadn't seen it.

I slipped the photo into the back pocket of my ragged old jeans to hide it from him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come in here." I apologized I knew I shouldn't have entered the room. Now I really was dead.

Edward pulled his eye brows together then slightly frowned. "It's fine. Do you like music?" He asked again.

I shook my head and that made him confused. "Excuse me, I should go." I said trying to slip passed him through the door.

"Maddie..." I heard him call after me but I didn't look back at him and walked as quickly as I could back down the stairs to find Emalie.

I practically ran down the stairs eager to get to Emalie but I slowed my paced when I noticed everyone was now in the same room talking. They weren't talking about anything in particular just sports or something similar in that category. Emalie looked away from talking with Alice as soon as she saw me, I knew from the look I was giving her she knew I wanted to talk with her. Emalie and I always could tell what the other was feeling from one look and I was thankful when she told Alice she would be right back and walked over to me. She wore a questioning gaze but I didn't say a word and led her back to the room where we had slept. I saw before I turned away that Mason and EJ had noticed mine and Emalie's exchange but they remained in their spots, they knew if we needed them we would ask for them.

As soon as I shut the door to our room Emalie spoke. "Maddie what's wrong?"

"Shh." I hushed her. "Can I see the photo of mom?" I whispered.

"Yer sure." She didn't hesitate to take the locket off from around her neck and hand it to me. I opened the locket carefully where the only photo we had left of our mother rested. "Maddie?"

I was frozen on the spot, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My head hadn't imagined my mother in the photo with Edward. There was no denying the fact that the two women were the same people. There was no way I could explain to Emalie so I took the photo out of my back pocket and handed it to her along with the locket.

She took them both from me and studied the photo first before she too seemed to double check and make sure they were the same people. "Oh. My. God." She stopped for a moment and took a breath. "Does this mean... Is he... How does... There's no way..." She was lost for words. "Maddie where did you get this?"

I gave her a guilty look. "His room I think. I found it before he came in."

Emalie shot me a look of fear. "It's okay I didn't get in-trouble, I quickly left." I shrugged her off. "Em, do you think he could be-"

"The one who left her."

"That means he's probably our..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word just yet.

"Is it possible?"

I thought about it for a moment and then Grampa's stories rang out loud in my head. "Emalie do you remember the stories Grampa told us all once when we were little? About why our father left our mother and why she died giving birth?"

"Yeah because he didn't want to hurt her or something and she died because we were too strong for her body to withhold during the birth."

"Yes but why?" I tried to push her to the answer.

Emalie thought about the answer before speaking but when she did her eyes went wide. "Because Grampa told us that mom said to him who our father really was and what his family really was. They were vam-"

"Shh!" I cut her off and threw my hand over her mouth. "Emalie we have to get out of here, what if one of them finds out who we are. What if they find out our history?"

"Maddie calm down." Emalie put her hand on mine as my voice started to panic. "We will go get the boys and fill them in then we can get out of here."

"What if they don't let us go or want to drop us somewhere?"

"Well we can just say we are going for a walk outside and we can run."

"What about our backpacks?"

Emalie rolled her eyes at me but thought about a plan. "Okay, we can throw our backpacks out the window and go around to get them when we are outside."

"Okay." I breathed not sure if this plan is going to work but it was worth it. If they found out who we were they would know not only who our mother was but Carlisle would have access to our medical records and that's what scared me the most. If Edward was who we thought he was then we didn't want him to know what his kids had been through. It wasn't fair on anyone.

"Maddie, we'll be fine I promise." Emalie said firmly before giving me her warm smile I relied on most of the time. "Let's go get the boys."

This time she took the big sister role and led me out of the room and to our brothers. Emalie already had the perfect mask on and I did what I knew how to do and buried any emotions I had from me feeling them and from anyone else who might see them.

"Me and Maddie are going to go outside and get some fresh air." Emalie said mostly only loud enough for Mason and EJ to hear.

They both heard her and looked up to us. "Yeah I think I'll join you. EJ?"

"Oh yep, right behind you."

There was silence in the room while Mason and EJ got up and followed us out to the front door and I could tell Alice wanted to join us but Jasper went and started talking to her.

The boys followed Emalie and me around the side of the house without saying a word, they trusted us we would tell them in a minute. When we got to the garden spot under the window that we had thrown our bags out of EJ went to question why but I put my hand over his mouth and shushed him. We all grabbed our bags and headed to the edge of the forest, I could tell EJ was dying inside to ask but he knew better to speak after I have shushed him.

The forest was thick and green all around us, shrubs grew on every spot of the floor. I made sure we walked for a while before I stopped and decided it was best to let Mason and EJ know what was going on with Emalie and me. Emalie must have thought the same because she let out a huge heavy breath in relief.

"Can I ask now?" EJ smirked at me.

"I found something." I told him and Mason.

"So we had to get out of there." Emalie added.

"What?" Mason sounded like he almost didn't want an answer.

"Here." I handed them the photo I still had in my pocket and explained what I told Emalie then told them what we had discussed before.

"He might not be who you think he is." Said EJ.

"But the girls are right, we can't take the chance even so. It was the right thing to leave before they found out and anything got more complicated." Reasoned Mason. "Come on let's get going and find a bus station or something."

Without another word we all started walking again in silence, we all had a lot running through our heads and we took the time to sort through everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Carlisle:**

I went into the hospital and straight over to Wendy's desk where I had been told she had the forms for me to sign. I was hoping to be in and out of here as quickly as possible but I knew that wouldn't be the case as such when Wendy saw me and called me over to her.

"Oh Dr Cullen, quickly come look at the news."

I was curious to what she was going on about but when I saw the television screen with a picture of four kids faces on it with a red headline that read 'missing' my eyes widened. The news lady spoke and said that they went missing last night from their home and continued into a description of each of them but it's when she said their names when I froze to the floor.

Mason, EJ, Emalie and Maddie Swan.

"Those were the children that were in here early this morning, should I call the police?" Wendy's voice cut through my lost thoughts.

"No!" I said in a rush but made my voice calm again. "No, that's quite alright Wendy I will call them and let them know the children have passed through here."

Wendy nodded to me and I took the forms I need from her and left to my office. My mind was running a hundred miles per hour, those brown eyes along with the wavy brown hair. Could they possibly be related to Bella. What if they _were_ Bella's. If they were, where _was_ Bella.

I got to my office and went straight to the computer, I had to look up the childrens records. I had to know where they were from.

It didn't take me long to search Mason's name and find his medical records from his birth. I scanned over his details and right there as labeled under mother's name was in fact the name Isabella Swan. I scrolled down to the next bit and if I could have I would have fainted or passed out, under the fathers name it indeed read the name, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

I couldn't believe what I was reading so I pulled up the other three childrens records to match the information up and they all read the same. I took a moment to think everything over, we left Bella just over fourteen years ago. The kids are fourteen. They all have qualities from both Bella and Edward. Could it all be true and not some crazy sick joke. Edward isn't human, he can't have children. Can he.

I decided to look at Bella, why were her kids here and running around on their own, where was she. After quickly typing in the name into the data records I wished I hadn't because staring back at me was the last thing I ever wanted to ever see. It was a death certificate clarifying the day Bella died, fourteen years ago during giving birth to her children.

I couldn't bare to read over her file anymore and went back to reading the childrens files. It claimed after their mother died they were raised by their Grandfather, Charlie who then died in a car accident when the children were six years old. Since then they have been bumped around the foster care system since no trace of their father was found.

It read that they had been in a number of foster homes and during some of their stays the number of times each of them had been seen at a hospital. Each file then continued with details on each visit either one of them had when seen at a hospital. It disgusted me as I read through their files anyone reading their history could tell that all of them have been victims to a number of abuse from different homes but each report stated that neither of the children had ever admitted to being abused so no charges were ever laid.

Scrolling through the youngest sibling's file Maddie, took all my will power to read through the whole file. There was a report that a year ago she was rushed to the hospital and admitted for a number of deep cuts to both her wrists and loss of blood from self harm. She stayed in the hospital for two weeks before she was sent to see a physiologist about possible depression. I continued with the physiologist's report which said very little for a three hour session. It claimed that Maddie didn't answer one question or speak at all through the session and barely kept eye contact at all. She remained tense and on edge the whole time except when her siblings entered the room and she relaxed but only slightly. A quick thirty minute session with all the siblings in the one room confirmed they all reacted similar but more willing to talk than Maddie had. The final summery had said that Maddie should continue with therapy and try to deal with a number of issues she seems to keep bottled up but she is not a danger to herself or anyone else.

I decided that I couldn't read anymore if there was more. I had to get home and tell Edward and everyone else who they were. If these kids were Edwards then they were family and I would make sure they were cared for and protected for like any child should be. I was damned if I would let anything more happen to them.

I printed off all the sheets I had of each of the children and stacked them into a folder before running out to my car not noticing anyone who tried to greet me on the way out. I left the information on Bella, I knew Edward wouldn't want to see it and coming from me may make the news less harder than seeing a death certificate of the woman he loves.

…...…...

**Edward:**

I kept finding these kids so strange and interesting especially Maddie, she never said more than a few words where the other three were happy to talk. I did notice when watching Mason and EJ that they never answered any questions that were too personal but Maddie wouldn't answer at all unless it was yes or no and could shake her head. This worried me so much because I wanted to help her, I wanted to help all of them.

The girls had come down stairs from talking in their room I wasn't sure what about because they had practically whispered the whole time, not that I was trying to listen. They had announced they were going outside and shared a look with Mason and EJ before they too got up and joined them. It was strange but I figured they wanted some space.

I listened around to everyone's thoughts in the room.

_I should go outside and see if they want some company. _~ Alice

_Why couldn't I calm Maddie before. _~ Jasper

_Maybe I should see if Mason and EJ want to play the new wrestling game I got._ ~ Emmett

_Those kids are so strong I wish we could help them more. _~ Rosalie

Then I heard Alice have a vision of Carlisle pulling up and running in here with a file demanding me to read it. When the vision ended I could hear Carlisle's car pulling up and me and Alice turned to the door where he was about to come walking through in ten seconds.

Just on time Carlisle enter the front door and came into the room.

"Carlisle what's wrong?" Jasper asked feeling the sudden change of emotion in the room.

"I need to talk to you all. There's something I found out."

"What is it?" Esme entered the room worried.

"Where are the children?" Carlisle was looking directly at me and I tried to read his mind but he was blocking me out and only thinking about each question he was asking.

Rosalie sounded agitated. "They went outside to get some fresh air, why. Carlisle did you find something on them?"

"Yes." He simply answered and walked over and handed me the file that was in his hand.

Me. Why hand me the file. _Read the file. _I heard Carlisle say in his head to me so I took the file and opened it up to start reading. Everyone was waiting for me as I scanned the first page.

"What." I said in a voice that I could barely hear. "That's impossible." I quickly flipped to the next page and continued to read.

"Edward think, _is it_ impossible?"

I ran everything through my head. Fourteen years and nine months ago, the night I spent with Bella. The girls how they have Bella's wavy hair, EJ with Charlie's curls. Mason with green eye's that were once a long time so familiar to me. Even Maddie's guarded look she wears is similar to the face Bella wore when she first moved to Forks.

It was possible.

"Oh my god!" Alice yelled next to me. "There yours!" I was going to answer but I couldn't take my eye's away from the file as I continued to flip the pages.

"What's going on?" Esme said calmly as it was obvious everyone was starting to get annoyed with the lack of information.

"Mason, EJ, Emalie and Maddie are Bella's children. Bella Swan."

There was a gasp that filled the room. I had started to read there medical history and I felt like I was hit by a train and I found myself sinking onto the chair behind me but I forced myself to read on.

"Is that the childrens file?" Rosalie inquired.

"Yes, all I had access to."

"Well what does it say?" Emmett was eager for information.

"That Edward is the father." Alice pointed out.

I finished reading the last page and threw the file on the table infront of me before starting to pace the room back and forth. They were mine, all four of them and they had been through so much together and it killed me. If I hadn't left then I would have been there for them, if only I had found out about them sooner then maybe Maddie wouldn't have- I cut that thought of, I couldn't bring myself to think what any one of them had been through and now they were on the run from someone.

"Wait." I said coming to realize something was missing or in-fact someone. "Where's Bella? If they are Bella's children why isn't she with them.?" Then I remember what the file said. "Why did Charlie raise them?"

I could tell that it was something I shouldn't have asked but I had to know the answer and the fact that Carlisle paused and looked down before back up at me felt like I had just been torn apart. "No. No no no no." I shook my head and took a step back as if actually being hit.

"I'm so sorry son." Carlisle tried to comfort but the words were lost to my ears. "She died during the birth."

I dropped to the floor and cover my face with my hands and cried drylessly without tears but felt arms try to comfort me. I wanted no comfort for this. I left and I lost her, the love of my existence. The two arms held onto me tight then I heard Esme's soft voice.

"Edward I know it's hurting and everything's a lot to take in right now but you can't sit here and press blame." It was amazing how well she could read me when I was upset and knew what I was always thinking. Esme was always the mother when any of us needed it, whether we knew it or not at the time. "Edward look at me." She demanded and I slowly moved my hands away to meet her gaze. "I know it hurts now but you have four amazing kids that need you right now. They have already lost their mother and they need their father to be there for them. Bella might be gone Edward but she left behind four little miracles and needs you to be strong, if not for yourself but for them."

Esme was right, she was always right and I decided to listen to her and pull myself together. Looking up at everyone they were mostly still in shock, Alice was in Jasper's arms while Emmett and Rosalie had their heads down taking everything in.

"Why are they here?" Emmett asked trying to figure out the answer.

"I was at the hospital when I saw the news." Carlisle explained. "Which was asking about four missing children and recognized them straight away. It said their last name was Swan so I went to my office and pulled up any records. It told me that Charlie raised them until they were six years old when he died in a car accident and they were put into the foster system. From then they have been in and out of homes and in and out of the hospital.

"What!" Rosalie yelled. "In and out of the hospital what does that mean?" Her tone was angry.

"It means that the foster homes that they stayed in, they got hurt."

"Who the hell would do that!" Rosalie was furious and we all knew it struck a cord close to home with her.

"I'm pretty sure that's how they ended up here." Carlisle continued. "They were running from the foster system and their home. That's why they wouldn't tell us their last name or any personal details so we wouldn't report them and get them taken back."

"Why couldn't I see Bella? Or why never them? I can't even see them now." Alice stressed.

"It could have something to do with Bella and the fact that Edward couldn't hear her mind." Jasper suggested.

"Since their Bella _and _Edward's children then doesn't that make them half vampire?" Emmett questioned.

I spoke quickly and a little defensively. "They have blood running through their veins and you can hear their heart beat."

"I haven't noticed any distinct qualities of Edwards they may carry or any that have been noted in their file. It looks like they inherited Bella's human qualities mostly." Carlisle told everyone. "But I think it's still best we talk to them and figure out what exactly they know, besides there's still the matter that they ran away and the police are looking for them."

"Carlisle they're not going back to the foster system!" I would do everything for the four of them and sending them back is not an option. It is clear from their file that they have all suffered enough even if the fine details in the files don't explain what happened.

"Edward are you ready for this?" He asked in a fatherly voice.

I stood up from my spot of the floor and looked back at my father. "I have to be." Carlisle gave me a nod and I could see the pride he was feeling.

"Well lets go get these niece's and nephew's of mine then." Emmett boomed moving from his spot.

Carlisle looked around the room and listened for movement in the house. "Are they still outside?" He wondered.

"I'll go see where they are." Alice chimed heading out the door but something didn't sit right, they shouldn't have been outside for that long and I would have heard them in the house.

Without thinking I raced up the stairs and entered the room they were staying in and I noticed it straight away what was missing. Their backpacks they all had when they arrived weren't in the room and any sign that they were here had vanished. I raced down the stairs the same time Alice appeared in the room with a panic expression.

"Their sent leads into the forest."

"What are they doing in the forest?"

"They took their backpacks." I said in a shaky voice then looked to Carlisle. "They're running again."

"Do you think they know?" Emmett asked the big question everyone else didn't want to.

"I'm going after them." I declared too scared to wonder if the reason they were running was because they knew I was their father.

"Lets go." Carlisle nodded along with everyone else in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Edward:**

I raced ahead of my family eager to find the four of them, it wasn't safe wondering the streets let alone the woods all alone. I wanted to get to them quickly and when I finally heard their footsteps and shuffling among the leaves on the floor I slowed down as not to startle them. They had moved rather quickly and I noticed that they had managed to travel a fair distance from the house.

"Mason, EJ, Emalie, Maddie?" I called when I saw them. All four of them whirled around at my voice to face me. They all had scared looks on their face and I could only pray that they weren't afraid of me but only being caught. "What are you guys doing out here?"

At that moment the rest of my family arrived and walked into view up next to me. Seeing them all arrive must had snapped the kids back to reality and out of their initial shock of seeing me. Mason and EJ were very quick to step infront of Emalie and Maddie to hide them behind themselves and when they went to step around the boys, Mason and EJ even threw an arm out behind them to stop them and ready to push the girls back further.

"What do you want?" Mason demanded.

"We just want to help you guys, please just come back to the house." Carlisle softly asked.

"Look we don't want to cause any trouble. If you just leave we can be on our way and you'll never have to see us again."

"We know your running, I saw the news and they have you four reported as missing. Are you running from your foster home?" Carlisle went to take a step towards them but they all took a step back so he stopped.

"We were on the news?" Emalie asked from her almost hidden spot behind her brothers.

"Yes."

I saw Maddie reach over and grab her sister's hand and hold onto it. "So you know our last name? You know who we are?" Emalie's voice was so child like and it was clear she carried so much pain.

This time I was the one who took a step forward. "Yes we know who you are but I would very much like to hear all about yous from yourselves." Maddie's gazed dropped down to the floor and didn't look back up.

"So it's true." EJ stated. "You are the one that left her, and your our..." It looked like he couldn't say the word.

"Yes I am." I admitted even though it felt like it was crazy.

"That also really means you and your family are really-"

Mason was cut off by Emmett's. "Vampires?" This cost him a slap to the back of the head from Rosalie.

"Yes we are." Carlisle answered. "And I assure you we will not hurt you guys."

"Please come back home with us and stay. I really want to get to know you four and we can figure everything out later. Carlisle can deal with the police and foster system and you wont ever have to go back there. Please." I begged as I took a few more steps towards them and smiled when they didn't back away.

"You can really make us not have to go back?" Emalie asked. "Ever?" She looked like a child who was being granted a wish.

"I promise I wont ever let you go back there." They seemed to think about for a moment as if trying to tell themselves to believe it. Mason again looked at each of them, first EJ who gave a slight nod then to Emalie who did the same and then to Maddie. Maddie still had her head looking down and I heard Emalie whisper her name to get her attention, it was clear they all made decisions together as one. Maddie slowly lifted her head but never looked in our direction bits of brown hair covered parts of her face, she was looking at Mason and gave the slightest of nod.

"Okay we'll come back." Mason finally said.

I gave them all a smile and indicated for them to follow me back, it took a second but the four of them started to follow. I looked up to Alice and gave her a slight nod telling her to go ahead and she, Jasper, Rose and Emmett ran off back to the house. Carlisle and Esme stayed and walked with me and the kids to lead them back to the house.

It was a quiet walk other than Esme trying to start a conversation with Mason but when he kept sounding reluctant to answer her she made small talk with Emalie who was more eager to speak.

…...

**Maddie:**

I woke to an empty room, I wasn't surprised as I was always the one who seemed to sleep later than Emalie or my brothers. It had been four days since we decided to stay with the Cullen's, it was crazy that one of them turned out to be our famous long lost father but I was trying to ignore that fact and just focus on the fact that they were vampires. Nobody had addressed the issue that we fall under the fact that our father was one and I hoped that _that_ conversation doesn't come up soon or it would involve digging into our past which was something I always avoided.

I hopped out of bed and went over to my bag that was by the wardrobe, Alice and Esme had found some clothes that would fit us and put them away for me and Emalie but I preferred my own clothes even though they may have a hole in the jeans but they were just what I felt comfortable in.

Emalie and I were sharing this room while the boys were in the next room over, Edward had organized a bed for us each by the second day we were here. I threw on my clothes, my jeans and a green long sleeved shirt while not bothering to look at my hair and just pulled the elastic band of my wrist and tied it up into a simple pony tail.

I was heading into the kitchen where I could hear Esme talking to EJ about something when I entered I saw Edward was there as well. We were all trying hard to not get attached to anyone but this was the best house we had ever lived in since Grandpa and everyone was so nice to us but we still agreed that especially with our string of bad luck -if that's what you can call it, we probably wouldn't be here for long even though our father might be here. He was only 17 years old in the public eye so it's not like he could admit to anyone he was infact our father.

"Morning Maddie." Edward was the first one to speak. I hadn't spoken a word to him yet but he always greeted or acknowledged me when I entered a room, Esme was the same and I found it slightly uncomfortable since most of my life involved me trying to hide myself and not make myself known.

"Morning sweetie." Esme also smiled, which I didn't reply and just sat next to EJ at the counter. Nobody was ever annoyed with the fact I didn't reply especially Esme, they would always continue speaking or Mason, EJ or Emalie would answer for me although sometimes I could see Edward when he thought I wasn't looking he would scrunch his eye brows and study me for a moment. "Would you like some eggs on toast? The others have already eaten."

I knew since we found out that they don't eat that by 'others' Esme ment Mason, EJ and Emalie. I nodded to Esme and she turned around and started working on the stove.

"Hey Mad do you want to play a few games outside with us, we were going to throw a footy around or play some basketball. Don't worry Edward promised that if Emmett or Jasper start to play too rough then they have to sit out and it's just us, but you know that means Emalie is on your team." EJ laughed and I couldn't help my smile from forming. Emalie was hopeless at shooting goals but luckily I was fast and I could get around Mason and EJ most of the time which made the game fair. Most of the time I could beat the boys when it was one on one.

I shook my head at him and he just shrugged and hopped of his stool. "Okay." He said and headed out the room to the direction where back door was.

"If you change your mind Maddie feel free to come out and join us." Edward looked at me and I barely met his eyes. I could see he was waiting for me to reply and for a moment I wondered how long he would stand there and just wait for me to simply say yes or in my case just nod. I eventually gave him a nod and he gave a warm smile back. It was a weird feeling seeing him smile just because I shook my head at him.

Edward left after EJ and Esme then turned back to me with a plate full of bits of toast and eggs and even bacon. She placed the plate on the counter infront of me and handed me a knife and fork.

"Thank you." My voice came out a bit croaky from just waking up and just speaking. She was a little shocked at hearing my voice since this was the first time I had spoken to one of the Cullen's since we came back from the forest but the shock quickly faded from her face and a huge smile took over.

"Your more than welcome now eat up before it gets cold." She didn't budge me for more words like I thought she would, she just turned back to something else she was cooking. Esme was by far the most patient person I had ever met. My social worker had always pushed me to speak more and I even got me and my siblings kicked out of a foster home after a week of not talking to either one of the foster parents. Esme had cooked us all three meals a day which was two more meals a day that I had had in awhile and she never looked for a thank you or let us clean up after. It was taking some getting use to but something that I was prepared wasn't going to last long. The cops or social services would get involved somehow.

I finished what was on my plate and went around to place it in the sink. Esme was still over at the other counter mixing a whole bunch of ingredients together in a bowl so I filled up the sink of dishes with warm water and poured a bit of washing detergent into the water.

Esme must have heard the water run, she turned to me with the bowl and spoon in her hand. "Oh darling you don't have to do them, I'm happy to wash them up."

"That's okay I don't mind." I turned the water off and started washing one of the plates. "You made breakfast so I can clean up, besides you look like you have your hands full at the moment." I indicated to the bowl in her hand.

"Thank you very much Maddie." Esme turned back to read the cook book before adding more ingredients.

I finished washing the dishes and left Esme with her cooking and started wondering around the house, I was sure everyone was outside so I was glad that I didn't have to worry about running away from anyone.

I went to Edwards room where I was going to go back in and put the photo back where I found it but I couldn't make myself go into the room. I leaned on the side of the doorway and took the room in again, the leather couch against the glass window walls that faced the wall of endless CD's. My hand went to my back pocket and pulled out the photo, there was a fold vertically down it like it had once been folded and separated the two in the photo. I ran my thumb across my mothers shy smiling face and let my mind wonder to what my life might be like if she was still here.

I wondered what she would be like having raised us with Grandpa, if she would have told us herself about our father. Or if we would have know him before after she had hunted down his sorry ass. Grandpa had told us that our father didn't know we were alive and that's why he wasn't with us. Then I thought what could have possibly changed these two people in the photo from the unconditional love they both had in their eyes as they stared at one another. What could change that would make him leave. I wanted to know the whole story but wondered if I should know. I remember Grandpa telling us that our mom still loved him but that was it, telling us that when we are older he would tell us more.

I found myself placing the photo back into my pocket and I turned away from the room. I couldn't give the photo back, not today. I was going to go back down the stairs but then I realized I hadn't been up the next fight of stairs, curiosity got the better of me and I marched up the steps.

The stairs opened up into another sitting room with other rooms that were to the left. I couldn't help my mouth that dropped open as I stared out at the view, like other rooms in the house the far wall was made up of glass windows and it showed a balcony that was the length of the room. I search for the door and found on one of the frames a small elegant handle.

I walked over to it and slided the glass door open and stepped outside. The air was slightly chilled and it sent a shiver through my body making me pull my arms around my chest. I went to the edged and over looked the breath taking forest that surrounded the house, everything was a deep green and just in the distance you could see fog that touched the tips of the trees.

I could hear voices calling out so I scanned around and I could see the boys just around to the side playing a game of basketball, it was Mason Edward against EJ and Emmett while Jasper was being the referee. I watched EJ score a shot and Emmett's cheering voice carried out around them.

After watching them play around for a while I headed back inside closing the glass door behind me. I was about to go back down the stairs when I heard my name being called from one of the rooms. I walked over to the room I thought it was coming from and peeked my head in. Carlisle was sitting behind a large study desk in the middle of the room.

"Maddie, I thought that was you, what brings you up here?" He stopped whatever he was reading and stood up from his chair.

I wasn't going to answer and just shrug my shoulders but I didn't mind talking to Esme so I thought maybe Carlisle was the same and it wouldn't be a bad idea to show them I wasn't completely rude all the time. Carlisle must have seen I wasn't going to answer because he was about to speak again.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out and Carlisle turned confused. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you I was just wondering around."

Carlisle smiled like Esme had at me this morning and wasn't shocked that I had spoken like she. "You didn't disturb me Maddie in fact I was the one who interrupted you." He moved from out around his desk and came over to me but my eyes traveled to the enormous book shelf on the wall. "Do you like to read?"

"Reading is the easiest way to distract your mind and lose yourself in something other than what's going on around you." I spoke without thinking and instantly regretted it, my eyes went to the floor and I looked back to the exit out of here.

Thankfully Carlisle didn't make out from anything I said, or at least didn't indicate to me that he had. "Well these are mostly medical books that I search through every now and again so if you don't have any interest reading them then you can pick out any of the others." He was walking over to the gap in the bookshelf that outlined a door but was the same as the wall pattern. Then I noticed a small handle and he opened the door. I felt like I was in a movie and he just opened a secret door in the wall. If you didn't know it was there you would never tell. I was shocked to say the least and I could see Carlisle with a huge grin as he indicated for me to enter them room.

I could see as soon as he opened the door the amount of books the room held but it was nothing what I thought when I actually stepped foot in the room. The walls were lined with books leaving the one window in the room, the room was about the size of the bedroom Emalie and I slept in and it held a table in the middle of the room and a couch by the window.

"Feel free to read any of them. They are arranged by genre then author."

I spun back around to face Carlisle. "You mean I can read them? Any of them?"

"Of course you can."

"Thank you Carlisle." I was surprised but thankful for how kind he was being. "I have a book I'm still reading but when I'm finished I might come and look around some more."

"Of course." He walked back over to the door and I followed him out. "Well I think I need a brake from my paper work, how about we go downstairs and find out what everyone is doing?" I nodded in agreement and followed behind him.

Outside the boys were still playing basketball except Emalie and Alice had joined in and the game didn't look as rough as before. More than likely because Emalie was playing now. It was now Jasper, Mason and Emalie against EJ, Emmett and Alice with Edward now the referee.

Edward was the first to notice me and Carlisle coming up to them. "Hey Maddie do you want to play?" He asked but I shook my head and stayed by Carlisle watching.

"Shot gun Maddie on my team!" EJ stopped playing and quickly yelled out mostly for Mason to hear.

"No. You had Maddie last time we played, she's on my team!" Mason yelled back to EJ which made me smile.

"Come on Maddie I need help." Emalie cried.

They all waited but I just shook my head at them. Mason, EJ and Emalie went back to the game but Alice came dancing over to me for a moment I thought she was going to talk to Carlisle but she continued to look at me and straight away I took a small step back.

"I can sit out if you want to have a quick game Maddie." I shook my head at her but she continued pushing. "The boys say you have a good arm, why don't you show us."

I didn't like how Alice was pushing and I began to feel uncomfortable but refused to show it and let anyone see. I shook my head at her again hoping she would drop it and leave me alone but instead she went to grab my hand. I saw her reach for my hand and I reacted on instinct and tore my hand away from her grip and jumped back a step holding my hand tight to my chest. Alice watched me react and took her own step back and held her hands out at her side almost as if she was surrendering. I managed to redirect my gaze away from Alice and saw how Carlisle was turned to me with his arm ready to push Alice away.

"Excuse me." I mumbled before quickly turning away from them and walking anywhere as long as it was away from them, luckily Emalie or the boys didn't see me or they would have raised alarms and fussed over the interaction. Alice hadn't done anything wrong she just caught me of guard and I reacted and I didn't want to ruin her relationship she had with any of my other siblings by something they thought might have happened.

…...

**Edward:**

I was watching the game trying to pick up anything Emmett was trying to cheat on when I heard Carlisle's thoughts scream through my head. _ALICE NO!_ I spun around to where Carlisle was standing off behind me only to see Alice reach for Maddie's hand and Maddie react in a way that not only frighten Alice but also frighten me. Maddie looked scared for a moment as she clutched her hand to her chest but it faded and she mumble a quick 'excuse me' and practically ran off.

I left the game as the players kept playing unaware and went over to Carlisle and Alice. "What happened?" I asked really worried.

"I'm so sorry Edward I didn't mean to." Alice cried and looked over to Carlisle pleading for him to help her.

"Alice you didn't know she was going to react that way." Carlisle soothed Alice so she wouldn't alarm any body else.

"What happened?" I asked again angry I didn't know already.

Alice bowed her head. "I just wanted her to play with us maybe it would make her feel more welcome because she always keeps to herself. I just wanted to help I swear but when I reached for her hand she just... reacted." Alice paused and looked up at me. "She just never speaks and I don't know why because the rest of them do and I can't see what they want or need or even how things are going to turn out because I can't see any of their future. I just can't read her Edward, I can hardly read the rest and that's only because they talk."

I wasn't angry at Alice and I needed her to know that. "Alice this isn't your fault." I told her sternly.

"Hey Alice are you still playing because they are starting to win?" Called EJ.

"Go on Alice it's fine." I told her and she turned back to the game. "Carlisle I heard you before it happened, you knew Maddie was going to react like that didn't you."

Carlisle nodded sadly and I knew I wasn't going to like what he had to say about it. "I knew she was going to react but I didn't think to that extent. I thought maybe flinch at the touch, I have seen it with the other three when someone gets close not so much the boys but Emalie always stiffens whenever someone touches her."

"Carlisle that wasn't just a flinch, which means-"

"Which means Edward that they have all been through a lot. Especially Maddie."

"And you mean by 'been through a lot' that they have been through a lot of abuse." I ran both of my hands through my hair not believing what I was hearing.

"Edward..." Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. "I can't tell you what they have been through only they can and the best thing you can do is wait until they are ready to tell you. You or anyone else can not push them to tell you it will only back fire. Alice was pushing Maddie into something she didn't want to do and Maddie reacted like she would always. You have to just be there for them and wait until they are ready."

"But Carlisle I have been trying and like Alice said she keeps to herself refusing to speak to me or anyone other than her siblings. What if she will never be ready to let me in?" I knew if I wasn't frozen I would be in tears in fear of never being able to reach out to my daughter.

Carlisle squeezed my shoulder and shook it a little. "Edward, Maddie hadn't spoken a word since we brought them back from the forest or barley even made eye contact when someone speaks to her but when I called her into my office awhile ago and asked her what she was up to, after a moment she relaxed and talked. She never said too much at once but it was the most she had spoken in four days. It was a start. Even if she chooses to never speak a word ever again, it's your job Edward as her father to figure out a way to connect with her."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"For what Edward?" He was confused and I just smiled up at him grateful for who he was.

"For being the father I need in times like this."

Carlisle's face lit up at my words. "Your welcome son."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**sorry for the wait guys. Thank you to those who took the time to leave a review, I love hearing ideas and your thoughts.**

**once again.. I don't claim any rights to anything twilight related.**

**Maddie:**

I went walking around the outside of the house to try and clear my head from everyone but it wasn't working. I just hoped I hadn't upset Alice with how I over reacted and she would just shrug it off. I kept walking around the huge house until I came upon the garage where it was open and I could hear someone mumbling. It must have been Rosalie since she was the only one I hadn't seen this morning but I couldn't see anyone in there. That's when I saw the legs peaking out from under the jeep that was parked in the middle of the garage.

All I could see was Rosalie's legs until she rolled out from underneath it and got up and went over to a red tool box and started opening draws in search for something. I was watching her and was surprised she knew what she was doing, she didn't seem like one to enjoy working on cars. He blond hair was braided back away from her face into a complicated plait and she wore an old gray shirt and white tight pants that were covered in all sorts of grease stains.

Rosalie must have noticed me peaking in by the door because she grabbed a tool and before going back under the car she spoke out to me.

"Hey Maddie." She greeted and when I didn't move she frowned. "You can come in if you want." I slowly wondered in and she slid back under the car like before.

There was another car in here, a silver sports car with a roof that came down, I wasn't sure what it really was I wasn't one to really know what car is what. There was a bench across the back wall with draws and I presumed they held different tools. The tool box Rosalie was using from had wheels so you could move it around and had six draws and four smaller ones.

I could hear tapping on metal coming from under the car where Rosalie was and wondered what she was doing under there. I walked around to where her legs were and bent down on the floor to see under the car. She had a light set up under so she could see better and tools were scattered out around her on the floor. I was trying to see exactly what she was doing but all I could see was Rosalie twisting something with her hands.

Just then Rosalie went to slide back out and I jumped to my feet trying to not get in her way and distract her. I almost tripped over my feet but I just caught myself before completely going over and hitting the floor.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie asked ready to catch me and I nodded back at her though it just made her smile and shake her head. "Deferentially Bella's kid." I went to ask her about my mother but decided better and just continued to watch her move around. "You like cars?" She wondered, I didn't really but watching her fiddle around made it look interesting so I shrugged my shoulders. Rosalie didn't seem bothered by my lack of communication which seemed weird since she came across as a person who didn't really have time for anyone else. "Do you want to watch what I'm doing and give me a hand?"

I wasn't sure how I felt about being around her yet but I wanted to learn what she was doing so I found myself nodding to her. "Come on then I'll show you." She slid back under the car and I slowly got down and copied her position under the car.

I laid on my back next to Rosalie and looked up at the seemingly complicated vehicle, she moved the light in a better spot so we could see better then she handed me a tool like the one she had in her own hand. "Okay so we need to take this plate off so I can get a better look at the fuel line and try and figure out if a part of it is damaged. We need to undo these bolts." She pointed to each eight bolts. "Okay so you do those and I'll unscrew these."

I waited for Rosalie to start on her ones so I could copy her actions and soon enough I had taken out one of the bolts and moved onto the next one. It only took a few minutes and I had gotten them all off, Rosalie had undid her four and even though she could have easily quickly continued and unscrew the ones I was doing she just laid there and watched me as I did it.

We ended up working under the car for the next twenty minutes and Rosalie showed me everything she was doing as we went along. She let me do little jobs with her and started to teach me names of some of the tools she used. We were interrupted by Edward when he came into the room.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" He called at us while we were under the car.

We both slid out and got to our feet. "Maddie was just helping me try to fix the car but we havn't figured it out yet." Rosalie shrugged.

Edward smiled as he looked over at me. "Well sorry to stop you but Esme sends me in search of Maddie to let her know lunch is ready."

I nodded and ran passed him but stopped myself at the garage door and turned back to Rosalie. "Hey Rosalie?"

Her head quickly snapped up to look at me slightly shocked. "Yeah sweetie?"

"Thanks." I gave her a small smile.

She had a huge grin on her face. "Don't thank me yet kiddo, when your done lunch we still have work to do."

I gave her another nod and ran off back inside the house to Esme and lunch feeling the happiest I had felt in a long time.

…...

**Edward:**

I entered the garage to find two pairs of legs sticking out from under the car and I couldn't help but smile. This kid was so much like Bella but then at the same time nothing like her, I was beginning to find little things in each of them that they had inherited from Bella but this was most defiantly not one of them.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" I called out to them.

I saw Maddie's body jump a bit at my sudden voice but they both slid out and got to their feet. "Maddie was just helping me try to fix the car but we havn't figured it out yet." Rosalie shrugged and I knew from Maddie's face that she was not planing on answering.

I smiled as I looked at them both. "Well sorry to stop you but Esme sends me in search of Maddie to let her know lunch is ready."

Maddie nodded and run passed me but stopped and turned back to Rosalie. "Hey Rosalie?" She said in a quiet voice.

From Rosalie's face I could tell it was the first time Maddie had spoken to her and it shocked her now that she was saying something but Rosalie had every intention to listen to what she had to say. "Yeah sweetie?"

"Thanks." Maddie said and gave a small smile. I couldn't help but be amazed at how adorable Maddie was when she smiled and it made me want to do everything to never see that smile fade.

"Don't thank me yet kiddo, when your done lunch we still have work to do." Rosalie replied with her own smile. Maddie gave a quick nod and disappeared running off.

"Looks like you two get along well." I turned back to Rosalie who was putting various tools away.

"She's a great kid Edward."

I sighed sadly. "I can't really take much credit for that."

"Still. It doesn't change that fact."

"Did she talk to you at all." I wondered after talking to Carlisle and Esme if she was choosing who to speak to and if so I needed to figure out why.

"No she didn't say a word until just then, when she left." I could see Rosalie watching me.

"I just wish I knew how to help her more, all of them." She didn't answer me back and instead went back to putting the tools away.

I was just about to leave the garage when I heard her jumbled thoughts about Bella and then I heard her voice. "Edward I'm s-"

"I know Rose." I cut her of from saying anymore not sure if I could hear her say the words. "I know." I repeated and left the garage.

…...

I was walking through the house when I heard a ring of laughter come from the kitchen, it wasn't very loud but loud enough to stop me in my tracks. I listened for a moment and the voices continued with giggles and chuckles every second, I knew who the voices belonged to but they were so different than I had ever heard them yet.

"Their beautiful aren't they." Esme was sitting on the end of the couch with a book in hand but her gaze was locked in the direction of the kitchen door.

I walked over to where she was and just from this spot in the room you could see into the kitchen where the four kids were sitting down at the table eating lunch. They all had half eaten sandwiches infront of them and all wore big grins as they joked to each other. "They look so different, so carefree."

"They look like kids." Esme concluded and I felt her grab my arm and pull me down to sit on the end of the couch with her.

"Maddie you gotta play some basketball after." EJ excitedly said.

"Maybe later okay."

"Say no Maddie, EJ just wants you to shoot the goals for him since he can't score from the back line." Emalie bickered back but with a huge smirk on her face.

"I can score from the back line I just don't like to." All three of them let out a scoff and it earned EJ a punch to the shoulder by Mason. "And Maddie's not _that_ good." EJ's dramatic eye roll told me that he was joking around.

I watched as Maddie reached over and swiped a handful of grapes from the middle of the table. The rest saw and it was EJ that had the biggest smile but Maddie wore an evil smile as she placed one of the grapes on the end on her spoon and pulled it back. "Let's see how good you really are." EJ taunted her and opened his mouth ready to catch the grape.

Maddie lined her spoon up and gave it a quick flick, the grape flew across the table and EJ moved slightly catching it in his mouth with shock. Maddie jumped from her seat and threw her arms up in the air in victory as did EJ and they both hi-five each other.

"My shot!" Emalie copied what Maddie had done but it had just missed Mason and hit him on the nose. They all laughed and kept shooting off grapes at one another occasionally getting it in the others mouth and jumping up in success.

I felt Esme grab my hand and squeeze it which made me look down at her, I could see the love and joy she was feeling by just looking at her.

"The girls look so much like her." A voice whispered from behind us and we both turned to see Alice watching the kids now as well.

My chest ached knowing I would never see Bella again and having the chance to apologize for my mistakes but it was something I had to put aside and deal with on my own. Bella left behind four miracles and if I couldn't be with her then I was going to spend every second of my life protecting and caring for my four children.

I could see the four of them were now out of their seats and searching the floor for scattered grapes where the had throw them and I moved away further down the couch so they didn't notice me watching them. Esme and Alice did the same and I was glad not sure how the kids would react if they knew we were watching them.

…...

**Maddie:**

We finally cleaned up all of the grapes off the floor, it had very quickly turned into 'who could find the last grape' so we were all on our hands and knees crawling in and out of the chairs. I was about to give up when I saw one near the door and I immediately started quickly crawling after it but Emalie saw me and dived for it at the same time. Emalie crashed into me and I fell to my side but we both threw our hand out to grab the grape, we were shoving each other but just as we went to grab it Mason came over and picked up the grape and threw it in his mouth. Me and Emalie couldn't contain our laughter at how innocent Mason was looking at us, we both sat up and playfully shoved each other before getting to our feet.

We all grabbed our plates and took them over to the sink and Emalie started filling the sink and once she washed, me, Mason and EJ started drying the plates and stacking them on the table. Esme had told us numerous times we didn't have to but it was just a job we had always had to do so it now came as a natural rule to us. We know all too well what happens when you break one of the rules.

Once we finished I went to head back outside to help Rosalie in the garage. "Hey EJ, I'll shoot some hoops with you later okay."

EJ followed me out to the living room. "No worries Mad." He ruffled my hair and headed upstairs.

"Hey Maddie!" I turned to Edward who got up off the couch, he had a light gray shirt in his hand and threw it over to me. "Here you can wear this. I know it's going to be a bit big on you but you can wear it when working with Rose so you don't get any of your clothes stained." I was a little lost for words so I just said thank you and ran up the stairs to change tops.

I was eager to get back to helping Rosalie so I rushed and changed out of my long sleeved shirt and quickly threw on Edwards one he gave me. The shirt looked brand new and hardly worn but I didn't want to think about that, I could tell he had worn it before because I could smell his scent lingering from it.

I threw my other shirt on the bed and ran down stairs passed Edward and Alice who was still in the living room, I knew I shouldn't be running in the house but I wanted to get to the garage.

…...

**Rosalie:**

I was passing Emmett tools as he was under the car when I heard footsteps running up to the garage so I stopped to wait for who it was and soon saw Maddie come around the corner.

"Hey Maddie, ready to start at it again."

Emmett came out from under the car and it startled Maddie for a second before she looked back to me and nodded.

"Hey kiddo." Emmett waved before disappearing back under the car.

I saw how Maddie stood back and I could tell she was nervous and I didn't want her to feel like that so I looked down to Emmett and gave his legs a kick. "Emmett how about we switch and let me take a look." I was glad he didn't fight me on it and just called out an okay and got to his feet. "Come on Maddie lets see how much damage he did." I laid down on the ground and waved her over.

We were both under the car and I was pointing out where the fuel line was running to, Emmett had passed us tools while singing a bunch of television theme songs. It kept Maddie smiling whenever he would make up words or sing off key. I don't think she knew she was smiling but I defiantly did.

Maddie hadn't done much besides watch me mostly so I handed her a spanner. "See that bolt there." She nodded to me as I pointed it out. "How about you try and undo it for me while I do this."

I was watching her out of the corner of my eye, she was wearing a shirt of Edwards that he hadn't worn in ages and it was huge on her small body. I wasn't sure how cold it actually was so I looked to see if she had goose bumps, not wanting to keep her working in here if she was cold.

That was when I noticed the pink scars on her wrists. I hadn't seen them before because she had always worn long sleeves but this shirt left her whole arms exposed. There were multiple deep cuts on both wrists and I could see the yellow hand bruises that marked her skin near her shoulders from someone holding her too tightly.

I didn't realize I let out a gasp but Maddie defiantly did and she dropped the spanner in her hand and started backing away from me. She must have know I saw her arms because I went to reach out to her and she only pulled her hands away and shuffled her body further under the car.

"Maddie it's okay." I pleaded with her trying to keep her calm but she was pulling herself out from under the car over the other side. "Maddie!" I called again moving out from under the car myself to calm her.

"What happened?" Emmett asked worried as I jumped to my feet.

Maddie was just standing up so I ran around to her but seeing the look in her eyes, the look of fear stopped me. Her eyes were searching the room and Emmett must have sensed the alarm so he was at my side.

"Maddie it's okay." I tried again but she wasn't listening to me.

Emmett stepped forward but Maddie stepped back and she was getting corned against the wall and when she went to run passed us Emmett quickly reached out and grabbed her and held her to his chest.

"LET ME GO!" Maddie screamed and I rushed to her to calm her but as I called her name she continued to scream and started fighting against Emmett.

"Emmett let her go!" I told him remembering why she probably has those bruises on her arms.

The second Emmett's arms loosened around Maddie's small body she took off out of the room. She almost ran into Edward who I was sure had come to see what was going on but she continued to run. Everyone must have heard her scream because they all arrived just in time to see Maddie run straight into the forest lining and they all had worried faces except for Mason, EJ and Emalie who just looked mad.

"What happened?" Edward asked coming into the garage but Mason stepped infront of him.

"What did you do?!" Mason demanded in a voice that was similar to one Edward used when he was angry.

"I didn't do anything. I saw her wrists and she noticed and went to run off but Emmett tried to stop her and she started panicking and yelled out. We tried to calm her but she wouldn't listen to us." I said still a little shocked.

"I've got it." Emalie said softly and patted her brothers on the back before running off to where Maddie had disappeared in the tree lining.

"Her wrists?" Jasper questioned.

They all looked to me but I just stared back at Mason and EJ who both bowed their heads. "I didn't say anything to her, I was only a little shocked that's all." I tried to let them know I didn't mean to scare Maddie off.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Maddie was just as shocked as you that's why she reacted." Mason told me.

"What happened to Maddie's wrists?" Alice asked but you could feel it with Mason and EJ's reluctance to speak what the answer was.

"Maddie just has a few scars on her wrist, it's no big deal so just don't make it one okay." EJ growled and left to go inside.

Mason called after him but EJ didn't look back, there was silence that fell as everyone knew what EJ ment by scars on Maddie's wrists. It lasted for a few long seconds but Mason saw Emalie come back and ran over to her as we all did.

"Where's Maddie?" He stressed.

"I couldn't catch up to her, she is too fast and I have no idea where she went." Emalie looked around then at everyone. "Where's EJ?" She looked back to Mason and they shared a look before Emalie let out a huge sigh and rolled her eyes. Obviously we were missing part of the story but nobody was game enough to ask.

"I'll go get Maddie and bring her home." Edward said mostly to Emalie and Mason.

"She probably won't talk to you." Emalie called out to him just before he hit the trees. Edward just gave her a reassuring smile and continued after Maddie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**hey guys this chapter was one I was excited to finally finish and post. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!**

**Maddie:**

I was running, that's all that mattered right now. I had to clear my head. Why wouldn't it clear. All I could think about was the strong arms around me, they were like stone bars that I couldn't fight against. The more I fought to push them away the tighter they held me. The feeling of not being able to escape filled my body for the hundredth time in the last few minutes and it only pushed me harder to keep running and not stop.

I hadn't stopped to take a breath since I hit the forest and I didn't take the time to look at any of my surroundings all I focused on was putting one foot infront of the other. The feeling of not being able to breath took over me and I couldn't let myself stop, I was too scared to find out what would happen.

I was ignoring my cramping legs that screamed at me to stop and I could feel the hot tears that were streaming down my face without me being able to control them. My vision was blurred by the tears still building up and I couldn't help when my foot caught on something hard and I went tumbling over. I hit the ground hard and rolled a few times stopping on my stomach and it knocked the wind out of my lungs. I started gasping for air as that feeling overtook me once again but the more I tried to gasp for air the more I started to panic.

"Maddie!" I heard a voice but I couldn't think. "Maddie I need you to breath." Edward was at my side trying to help me up but I tried to back away from him.

I started crying out as my head started to feel light and broken sobs prevented me from breathing in enough air. I buried my head in my hands wanting everything to stop and allow me to just curled up on the dirt floor.

"Maddie please, your going to pass out. You need to breath." Edward stressed.

I tried to yell at him to go away but it only made me feel worst. I closed my eyes feeling too exhausted to keep them open any longer and I felt two arms wrap around me. Straight away I struggled in them but it reminded me too much of Mason or EJ's hugs so I gave up and that's when everything went dark.

…...

I felt confused and groggy, I tried to open my eyes but they felt too heavy then I heard a soft voice.

"Maddie open your eye's, your okay." I knew that voice it was Edwards. I slowly opened my eye's and saw I was leaning against his chest as we both sat on the forest floor, a little startled at how close he was I pushed away from him and sat back.

"What happened?" I asked worried and placed my hands over my face to focus.

"You had a bit of a panic attack and passed out." I could feel him staring at me and watching my every move. It all came racing back to me and I started breathing heavy again and Edward placed his hands on my shoulders and met my gaze. "Maddie it's okay, your safe just breath." I couldn't look up to him in fear of what I might find if I saw his face so I kept my head down and concentrated on breathing. Soon enough my heart stopped racing and I calmed down enough to find my control again. I could feel Edward staring down at me."Do you get these a lot?"

I moved further away from him debating if I should lie or not but he was here and he looked worried enough, I decided I wouldn't lie to him. "Sometimes."

"Do you want to go home?" I shook my head at him not ready to go back yet and put on my mask for everyone. "How about we go for a walk?"

"Yes please." I hated how my voice sound so weak.

We both got to our feet but before we started walking Edward pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders, normally I would argue but right now I didn't care and I pulled the jumper tighter around me as I started to follow Edward deeper into the forest.

I had no idea how long we were walking for and neither one of us spoke a word but Edward soon stopped and sat down on a large rock. It took me a moment to take in my surrounds since I hadn't from the moment we started walking. Edward had lead us to the top of a cliff and I couldn't see how steep it was or high up we were because I didn't bother go too close to the edge. I took a seat across from Edward on the floor by a tree and looked out at the view. For miles all I could see were trees and forest and for awhile I was lost in the scenery.

"What happened Maddie?" Edwards soft voice whispered.

I wanted to answer him and tell him everything and explain what really happened, that everything was my fault and I hoped he didn't think Rosalie or Emmett did anything. Part of me wanted to cry to him and let him in but that was only a small part. I knew I couldn't so the stronger part of me won out easy and I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them not daring to say a word.

Edward let out a sigh in frustration but got up from his place on the rock and walked over to me only to sit down on the dirt besides me. I controlled myself not to move away but I couldn't help the fact that my whole body flinched when he did sit down. I was certain he noticed as well.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it but I just want you to know that if you do or when your ready to, I'm right here for you okay and I'm not going anywhere."

I focused on keeping my face emotionless. I wanted badly to believe him but if being in the foster system has taught me and my siblings anything it's that nothing ever sticks so don't get attached.

We sat in silence for few more minutes just looking out at the scenery and all that you could hear was the slight wind moving through the trees and birds flying around above. I found it reassuring and Edward didn't seem to mind the no talking situation so it made me relax more and I felt more comfortable being around him.

…...

**Edward:**

Maddie hadn't spoken a word since she agreed to go for the walk and now we were almost back at the house. I didn't want to push her to talk but at the same time I wanted answers. Yes I had only known them for a few days but whenever any of them talked about anything personal they always answered half cryptic, it reminded me when I first met Bella never answering the full question and leaving more.

It had worried me when I followed Maddie and realized how far she had actually gotten into the forest, she must have ran and never stopped. It then scared me when I saw her on the floor gasping for air and when she backed away from me at one touch. I knew she was going to pass out when she started crying out and it killed me not knowing how to comfort her and be able to calm her.

When she woke up she seemed confused but when I mentioned a panic attack she relaxed slightly and accepted it. That's what made me ask if she has them a lot, it is unusual for someone who just wakes up from having passed out to just be okay with it especially a panic attack.

It was unsettling to hear her reply with the word 'sometimes' because that shouldn't be a normal thing for someone so young. I wondered if her siblings knew, it would be very concerning if she hadn't told them and they didn't know.

We got back to the house and it amazed me now different she looked than ten minutes ago, now she was closed off with her mask on. I wished she didn't feel the need to close off and would just let herself feel but I promised myself I would be patient and wait for her to be ready.

As soon as we walked into the living room Emalie turned to us and she was relieved to see Maddie following in behind me. Mason, EJ, Emalie and Alice were watching a movie but I didn't recognize what it was.

Maddie walked pass me and around to the couch straight to where EJ was sitting and flopped down in-between him and Emalie. EJ looked to her but Maddie just laid her head against his shoulder and he moved his arm to wrap around her before looking back to watch the movie. Emalie and Mason gave each other a quick look and shared a small smile before they too diverted their attention back to the movie as if nothing had ever happened.

…...

They ended up watching movies for the rest of the afternoon and another one after they ate dinner. Everyone was sitting around the living room, Esme and Carlisle were sharing one of the comforters, Alice and Jasper were laying on the floor infront of the television and Rosalie and Emmett sitting at one end of the couch and I was at the other end. Emalie and Maddie were huddled together on their spot in-between me and Emmett and Mason and EJ were spread out on the floor by the girls feet.

The movie finished and the end credits started to roll in as the last bit of music played so Alice grabbed the controls and switched the television off. I looked over the four fourteen year olds and they were still sleeping. They had all drifted of to sleep halfway through the movie and I had barley taken my eyes of them since.

Emalie's head had fallen on Maddie's shoulder as Maddie then rested hers ontop of Emalie's. They were cuddled together not daring to get too close to either me or Emmett on the other side even their feet they seemed to keep tucked under them as not to take up too much room.

The boy's were different, they each had a pillow but they didn't worry about how much space they were taking up as they stretched out. Mason was sleeping on his side while EJ had his face buried in his pillow and let out a snore every now and then.

"They're so peaceful." Jasper said looking over the four of them.

"They look like angles." Alice smiled.

I took in one more moment memorizing all their perfect features. "They need to go to bed."

"Edward why don't you carry the girls up to bed and I'll wake the boys up to head on upstairs." Esme suggested with a small smile.

"Emmett can you get Emalie." Emmett nodded at me and slowly moved to pick Emalie up in his arms as I went to pick up Maddie.

At the same time we both rolled the girls into our arms and I waited for a second hoping that Maddie wouldn't wake. I didn't want to find out her reaction if she woke up to find out she was in someones arms and being taken somewhere. I saw Emmett do the same with Emalie and when neither one of them woke we headed upstairs to their room.

I placed Maddie down on her bed and pulled the sheets back over her shoulders and praying I wouldn't wake her I brushed a stray strand of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear gently. She must have been too far into her slumber to notice the touch because she didn't move at all. I turned to Emalie's bed and Emmett was just placing her down, he looked up at me and smiled before thinking to me, _she's all yours dad _as he played out the word 'dad' then left the room for me to tuck her in. I pulled the sheets over Emalie and took one last final look at her, her light brown hair only just a few shades lighter than Maddie's, shaped her heart-shaped faced and made her look years younger than her fourteen years.

Finally I left the room and closed the door behind me and just as I got to the top of the stairs Mason and EJ came crawling up with their hands covering their yawing mouths. I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped as they acted like the walking dead having been woken like they had.

"Good night boys." I said as they passed.

They both nodded to me and headed for their room, probably to collapse on their beds and crash into a slumber straight away. I continued to smile as I watched them disappear into their room then headed down stairs to the rest of my family.

…...

**Maddie:**

I was slowly brought out of my sleep to a bunch of voices whispering around me, I listened for Emalie's voice in-case she was having another dream but it wasn't her voice.

"You shouldn't wake them up." I thought I heard Mason say.

"Yes I should. I'm bored and Maddie owes me a game."

It was Mason and EJ whispering to one another somewhere in the room.

"Well if you jump on her, she won't do anything with you today." I could hear the dare in Mason's voice pushing EJ.

EJ let out a scoff. "Yes she will, Maddie loves me and if she promised to play ball then she will play ball."

"Even after you jumped on her and woke her up?" Mason chuckled.

There was a pause for a few seconds. "Maybe." EJ said and I could just imagine the huge smirk that was planted on Mason's face. "She won't be that mad." It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"EJ, jump on me and I will kill you." I rolled over to face them at the bedroom door, Mason let out a laugh and gave a look to EJ that said 'told-you-so'.

"What's all the noise about?" Emalie groaned from her bed.

"EJ's bored." I told her and that made her sit up and glare at him in annoyance.

"Well now that you two are up." EJ walked over to the window and pulled the blinds up which let the morning light shine through and suddenly the dark room seemed blinding. Me and Emalie yelled out and threw our heads into our pillows.

"Go away EJ!" Emalie's muffled voice yelled out from her face over in the pillow.

"I guess they need help getting up. What do you think Mas?" My head shot up from the pillow and EJ was looking over to Mason with an evil smirk that he only matched.

"Don't you dare." I carefully warned but they both took a step towards my bed. I jumped to my feet and leaped over onto Emalie's bed just as she too jumped up on the bed as well. I grabbed her pillow as she locked her arm around mine as I got it ready to throw it at the boys.

"EJ..." Emalie growled.

Both Mason and EJ jumped at us making us squeal in shock, Mason grabbed me and EJ grabbed Emalie pinning us down on the bed. I was trying to fight Mason off and started hitting him with the pillow but he managed to take the pillow from me and throw it somewhere behind him.

"Do you think they are awake enough?" EJ wondered looking across to Mason. They were practically sitting on us to hold us down.

"I don't know." Mason taunted. "Maybe if we just..." He dragged the sentence while twitching his fingers infront of my face.

My eyes went wide. EJ laughed and copied Mason then Emalie screamed.

"DON'T EVEN-" But Emalie was cut off from a fit of giggles as EJ began to tickle her on her side.

Mason took that as his cue and pressed his twitching fingers into my side making me let out my own fit of giggles. In the effort to try and get away from Mason I pushed myself away from him and in result I felt my leg connect with something hard.

"Ouch!" EJ yelled out. We all stopped to see EJ holding the side of his head and me and Emalie fell into an even bigger fit of laughter. EJ rubbed the spot of his head and glared at us. "Now you'll have to pay for that."

Emalie quickly stood up on the bed and as EJ turned to me she jumped onto his back and locked her arms around his shoulders to stay on. EJ stumbled two steps but was fast to find his balance after Emalie jumped on him and caught her legs before she could even side of his back. We knew the boys were a lot stronger than us which let us to have full trust in them that if we jumped on them, no matter what they would catch us.

Maddie run!" Emalie called out trying to hold EJ back.

Mason turned to me but I managed to get around him and ran for the door before he caught me. I swung the door open and headed straight for the stairs taking them two at a time to get to the bottom quicker. As I took the last step I looked up to find Jasper and Alice standing by the archway that separated the living room and kitchen. They were both staring at me with blank faces probably wondering why I was running and just when I went to take off again I heard Mason behind me. I knew I should have moved, knowing he was right behind me but I was a second too late and before he could stop himself he crashed into me and sent us both to the floor.

I heard Alice let out a gasp but Mason's laughing took over, he rolled over as I sat up and hit him across the arm but I too couldn't hide the smile on my face.

"Are you two okay?" Alice asked us as she knelt down next to Mason who was still trying to control his laughter.

"Maddie you weren't supposed to just stop." Mason said trying to catch his breath but I just rolled my eyes at him.

"WE WON!" I looked up to see EJ at the top of the stairs with Emalie still on his back and she had one arm in the air for victory. EJ walked down the stairs and Emalie hopped off his back and offered her hand to help me get up.

"You didn't win." Mason said. "_I_ crashed into her and knocked _her_ over."

"Yeah but she escaped out of the room so you automatically lose."

"Fine." He wined to her. "Until next time."

Alice was still not sure what just happened but she didn't ask any questions so we all moved into the kitchen where we could smell the cooking.

Sitting around the small table in the kitchen we were eating our breakfast that Esme had cooked for us when Carlisle and Edward walked into the room.

"Morning kids." Carlisle greeted and we all looked up to him but I felt all four of us freeze when we saw the file in his hand. I was the first one to put down my fork and push my plate away not sure if I could handle the sickening feeling that was creeping into the pit of my stomach. "I have some news to share with you four."

I looked across the table to Emalie preparing myself for the news. I was ready for the cops and for us to be taken back by social services and put back into the foster system because that's how it always worked. Nothing ever stuck for us, we were never in a home long and forget about getting to stay in a good home. I knew it was too good to be true to believe that we could stay here even when Edward had proved to be our father, family was never something that stuck with the four of us.

"I just got off the phone with social services." Carlisle continued. "I also just got faxed the last pieces of paper and after a long day yesterday going through all the paper work I am finally glad to let you kids know that you are not going anywhere." My head shot up in a sudden confusion and I noticed we were all looking at Carlisle besides Edward who was watching us four.

"What?!" Emalie practically yelled.

Carlisle smiled at her holding back a laugh. "I have worked it out with social services and from now on Esme and myself are your new legal guardians." I felt my mouth drop open.

"H-how?" Mason splattered his words out.

"When I talked to them I found out that your last foster parents, the Thomson's were being charged since the cops started to dig into why you guys ran away. Since that wasn't an option as a home for you four I called in some old favors and managed to get the paper work to be your new foster parents. Once I sent of a few signed papers social services agreed so now in a month I can apply for full custody and adoption, then it's permanent that your out of the foster system."

My head was swirling in what Carlisle had just said and he waited patiently for us to say something. I didn't know what to say, none of us did. We had come to the conclusion long ago we wouldn't have a permanent home but here Carlisle was handing it to us. What did this mean for us, I had no idea or what it ment to Edward. I had to stop myself there hoping for a home and getting that wish come true was one thing but to have a father was a crazy long forgotten dream that I couldn't afford to let myself believe in. The pain would be too much and it's something I'm not sure I could live with.

I tore my eyes away from Carlisle and to Edward who was quietly standing beside him, his face showed a little frustration like he was trying to concentrate but I didn't understand why. I watched as his eyes flicked from their spot focused on the table to me and I quickly put my head down and redirected my gaze to my hands.

"So nobody is looking for us anymore?" Mason cautiously asked.

"No, nobody is looking for you."

Emalie got out of her seat and hugged Carlisle around the waist shocking everyone in the room including me. "Thank you." She whispered and pulled back to smile at him.

"I'll let you four get back to your breakfast." He pattered Emalie on the back and left the room again.

"So what's the plans for today?" Edward asked us all as he took a seat on one of the stools at the counter, across from our table we were sitting at.

"Well Maddie owes me a game." EJ smirked at me and I just glared back at him trying not to fall for his taunting.

"Mad, maybe you should just kick his ass just to shut him up." Emalie chuckled as EJ didn't give up his pleading.

I let out an annoyed groan and stood up to take my plate to the sink.

"Yes!" EJ jumped up as well, grabbing his own plate.

"EJ you probably won't win." Mason reminded him.

"Yeah but I _might_." He cheered excited and I rolled my eyes then ran up to my room to change out of my pajamas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**you guys truly are amazing and I cannot thank you enough for your support with this story so far and I love hearing your thoughts as always :)**

***also please note this chapter mentions abuse or being mistreated. Only mentioned no details but please be wear.**

**Maddie:**

I got dressed and met EJ outside who was throwing the ball back and forth with Mason. When I saw it was only them I relaxed knowing anyone else wasn't watching us, I was uncomfortable when I knew I was being watched.

"Are you two ready or not?" Emalie called out as she closed the back door and came down the steps to where we were.

I smiled at EJ. "Do you want to play two on two first or one on one?"

"Just put him in his place first Mad." Mason told me before EJ could get a word out and argue.

EJ passed me the ball and I bounced it a few times stepping up to the middle mark, I got ready to drive around him as he got ready to hold his arms out to stop me. I was quick but EJ was taller than me and it was easy for him to get the ball off me, all I had was speed and a good shot. That's how I won most of the time, I was quick to get around the boys and quick to take a shot.

"Sudden death?" I grinned at EJ infront of me and Emalie let out a sharp gasp as if this was the most interesting game ever, most likely only to make it dramatic for EJ's behalf.

I could tell EJ wanted to say yes but was holding back.

"Do it EJ!" Emalie encouraged knowing I was a better shooter than him.

"Fine." He slowly glared and I knew he was going to do everything to hold me back from making any move.

"Ready?" Mason call out to us both and we nodded. "Play!"

I managed to step around EJ and I only took two steps before I jumped up and took the shot, throwing the ball into the hoop. It all happened in less then ten seconds, the ball went through the hoop and Emalie and Mason cheered out.

I went and retrieved the ball and threw it back at EJ. "I want a rematch!" He yelled.

"What for? Maddie already won." Mason pattered EJ on the back and took the ball from his hands.

"Yeah and we're playing now." Emalie laughed at EJ's pouting face.

I went over and placed my hand on his shoulder putting on a sympathetic face for him. "Sorry EJ, you were the one who agreed to sudden death."

"Okay fine." He groaned.

Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I looked up to see Edward standing on the balcony where I was yesterday watching us. I didn't want to think about him watching so I push it from my mind as soon as I saw him and put all my attention into the game.

"Okay me and Maddie versus EJ and Emalie." Mason declared before anyone, or more like EJ, started arguing.

We played a few games and the score was pretty even and I could see we were all getting tired of the game so I suggested this was the last one before we took a break. I was starting with the ball as EJ stood infront of me arms out to block while Emalie was holding Mason's arms by his side as she hugged him from behind. It was funny to watch as he was taller than her and stronger, and he could easily throw her over his shoulder but didn't and only laughed back at her.

EJ was watching me carefully waiting for me to make a move but I knew I wouldn't be able to get around him. With that thought I took a step to go around his left side but just as he moved to block me I changed direction and with his arms out of the way I threw the ball up and aimed it towards the hoop.

It was silent as we all froze and watched the ball fly across the square that was our court and hit the rim of the hoop and finally fell through it. I threw both my hands up in the air and yelled out, I couldn't believe I got it in.

Mason cheered out and ran over to me hugging me and spinning me around as EJ didn't take his eyes off the hoop.

"What a shot Mad." Emalie came up to me and then punched EJ to get his focus.

EJ's eyes flicked from the hoop to me. "Geez Maddie you show off." He made his voice sound annoyed but we could all see it in his face that he wasn't actually. He held up his hand and I smacked my hand against his, he was proud.

EJ ran off and retrieved the forgotten ball that had rolled away. "Mason!" He called taking a few steps back and signaling for Mason to get ready to catch the ball.

Mason ran back a few meters further away from the direction of the house so EJ wouldn't break a window. It wouldn't be the first time he has kicked a ball through a window.

EJ kicked the ball except he kicked it harder than he should have and it flew over Mason's head as he didn't even bother to try and jump for it, and it landed somewhere in one of the big pine trees.

All three of us turned to EJ and glared at him.

"I'll get it. I'll get it." He assured us as he went over and studied the tree the ball had landed in.

He pulled himself up onto the lowest branch and began climbing further up the tree. He was half way up the tree where the ball was and he reached over but we could see he was out of reach then we watched as EJ shook one of the branches making the ball rock and fall to the ground.

That's when it all happened it slow motion, the branch that was holding EJ let out a loud crack under his weight and before anyone could move EJ slipped from the tree.

"EJ!" We screamed out together in fear.

EJ tried to grab another branch but he fell too fast and landed with a thud on the ground. We all ran over to his non moving figure by the trunk of the tree.

"EJ!" I screamed again as I fell to my knees at his side.

Just as quick as I got to EJ, Edward was also at EJ's side as he just appeared out of nowhere probably from hearing us all scream. "What happened?" He asked trying to keep his voice from panicking.

Mason and Emalie also dropped to the floor around EJ. "EJ?" Mason called and touched his shoulder to get a response.

I held my breath as I watched EJ's eyes slowly flutter open then I released it when he let out a huge moan. "Ouch." He mumbled looking at us all.

"EJ what hurts?" Edward asked trying to check him over for broken bones and cuts.

"Just my back." EJ started to sit up and we all helped him to his feet. "But only a little bit."

"Can you walk?"

We let go of EJ and let him get his balance while me and Emalie moved out of the way, Edward and Mason stayed close to him ready to catch him if he fell. "Yeah I'm fine."

Edward didn't look even the slightest bit convinced. "I'll get Carlisle to check you over." EJ went to argue with him but Edward already took a few steps ahead and called out for Carlisle.

Within seconds Carlisle appeared at the back door as he held it open for us all. "What happened?" He asked taking all our faces in but most likely Edwards still stressed face.

"He fell out of the tree." Mason simply explained with a shrug of the shoulders.

"What tree?"

"That one." Emalie pointed across the yard to the one EJ climbed.

"And you didn't break anything?"

"Doesn't feel like it." Was EJ's smart remark to Carlisle as he wore his goofy grin.

"Carlisle can you check him and see if he hurt anything?" Carlisle gave Edward a nod before leading EJ off into one of the rooms.

…...

Edward was pacing the room back and forth while Carlisle was checking over EJ, he calmed down after ten minutes of walking around but still stood by the door and waited for EJ to come out. Me, Mason and Emalie were quietly sitting on the couch watching Edward. Emalie had told him that EJ had fallen out of a few tress before and never gotten hurt but he didn't listen and instead gave us a weird pained expression before continuing his pacing so we decided to not say anymore and just wait.

Fifteen minutes passed and EJ opened the door and walked out with his hands up in the air and his stupid goofy grin on his face. "I'm in the all clear!" He cheered.

We all gave him a smile in relief but Edward didn't seem convinced as such and he turned to Carlisle who was coming out of the room as well. "Carlisle?"

Carlisle must have known what Edward was asking but instead of confirming what EJ had just told everyone, Carlisle said something that made even EJ lose his goofy grin. "I think we should all talk."

Edward nodded and Carlisle went ahead into the living room and called everyone's name to come down. We all stared at Edward with a little bit of fear of not knowing whats going on but he ushered us into the other room. "How about you four go take a seat."

In silence we all stood up and walked into the living room, everyone was already there and I wondered if they were already in the room before Carlisle even called them. They were all standing around the room leaving the couch obviously for us to sit on and so we all sat down together in the middle of the big couch.

Carlisle stood infront of the television so it was clear they wanted to talk to us and ask us questions. Once Edward walked over just next to the side of the couch Carlisle started talking.

"Okay firstly you kids know what we are." He started saying.

"Yeah vampires." EJ blurted out and since he was sitting in between Mason ans Emalie they both elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up. If I wasn't sitting on the other side of Emalie on the end then I would have punched him as well.

I saw just about everyone in the room crack a smile at us but they all hid it quickly when Carlisle continued.

"Yes we are, and you also know that Edward is your father." He spoke slowly and waited for us to respond and I flinched at the word father but hoped no one noticed. "As that is the fact here I am led to believe that you four must have inherited both your mothers genes _and_ your fathers genes." I couldn't help but look up in confusion on where he was going with this but then it hit me. "When EJ fell out of that tree this morning, he should have easily broken a few bones from hitting the ground but he didn't. I'm not sure if you kids are aware but I am almost positive that EJ if not all of you carry some sort of your fathers vampire genes. Is that how you knew we were vampires when you first got here because you knew what your father was?" Carlisle kept his voice soft so we would answer and not scare off.

I looked over to Mason along with Emalie waiting for him to answer for us all. "We didn't know Edward was our father at the start when we first got here." Mason spoke with his voice waving. "When we figured it out we remembered what our grandpa Charlie once told us about him, that he was a vampire who had to leave our mother because he thought he was too dangerous to be around her. That's all we were told."

"How did you find out I was your father then?"

Everyone in the room looked at us but neither one of us answered the question. I knew they wouldn't say because I was the one who found the photo and put it all together so in their eyes it was my story to tell, when I was ready and they respected that. It didn't stop the seven pair of golden eyes that stared back at us though.

Carlisle interrupted the awkward silence that had settled throughout the room and spoke again. "Vampires have a number of skills like incredible speed, hearing, sight, smell, strength basically all your human sense just dramatically advanced. Our bodies are almost like stone, rock solid and hard to break." He took a step closer to us but looked at EJ. "EJ, you should have hurt yourself when you fell from that tree but you didn't even end up with a bruise that makes me think your body is a lot stronger than the normal human body. Have you ever broken a bone?"

"Yes, a few." EJ said reluctantly.

"What did you break?" EJ didn't answer and I knew he didn't want to.

Edward moved from his spot next to the couch and came and knelt down infront of us. "I know it might be hard for you four to talk about it but Carlisle really needs to figure this out, to help you guys. We _all_ just want to help you but you have to trust us and let us in so we can. Please let me in." He begged and it almost sounded like he was crying but no tears were in his eyes so I wasn't sure.

"A few ribs. My wrist once." EJ whispered only loud enough for Edward to hear but everyone in the room seemed to hear.

"What happened?" I could tell Carlisle didn't want to ask us.

I looked to EJ wondering if he would tell or not. We had never even said this much to our social worker before so it was different speaking out our secrets but if we were going to tell anyone the secrets that haunt us then why shouldn't it be to the man who claims to be our father.

"A baseball bat." EJ mumbled not wanting to really answer. "Or being pushed down the stairs."

Everyone in the room was shocked and I heard Esme and someone else gasp but only lightly before covering their mouth with their hands. I didn't want to see Esme's shocked face or Alice's pitied face or even Emmett's sickened face. I wanted to block them out so I turned to Emalie but found she was having trouble holding herself together as she used all her power to hide the tear that I could see threatening or the endless memories that I knew were running through her head. I took her hand in mine and immediately her hand held mine back in a death grip I was so use to it that it also comforted me as well.

"That was when we were younger though." Mason's voice spoke. I knew he was stepping up and being the big brother as he usually does when feeling the need to protect us. He kept his voice strong and even while also looking up and speaking directly to Carlisle.

Carlisle could tell we were all getting really uncomfortable and he didn't seem like he wanted to push us into giving him an answer so he moved on. "How about anything else? Do either one of you four have what seems to be advanced hearing or sight, or maybe anything that you noticed might not be so human like." We all shook our heads never noticing anything 'vampire' like between us. It felt crazy to think like that. "How about any special gifts?"

Special gifts. What was he going on about. This confused us all.

"What do you mean special gifts?" I heard EJ ask.

"Some vampires have extra skills or extra gifts. Maybe like a superpower." I felt like Carlisle was talking to us like we were five years old.

"Do any of _you_ have a superpower or a gift or whatever." I could tell in EJ's voice he had a good joke and wanted to laugh about it but he was sitting next to Mason and knew Mason would hit him for being stupid.

"Well Alice can see the future, Jasper can control someones emotions and Edward can hear people's thoughts."

I felt all the colour in my face drain away at that last bit. He could read minds. Our mind. My mind. I felt like I was going to be sick and I rested my elbows on my knees and used my hands to hold up my head that just felt like it got a thousand times heavier.

"I can't read any of your thoughts." Edward was looking at all of us.

"Our thoughts?"

"Yes. I can read all of their minds." Edward indicated to everyone standing around. "But you four I get nothing."

I let out a shaky breath knowing he can't read our minds and figure out all our deep dark secrets. It was too much a times for us to know and if anyone else knew them I'm sure it would haunt them as well.

"I can't see your future either." Alice chimed in. "Although I think I saw a glimpse of you three when Maddie was out in the forest."

I flinched at my name. What was that supposed to mean.

"How-"

"Do we have to keep answering questions?" Emalie interrupted Carlisle from going on.

"No you don't." Edward's voice was genuine which made Emalie relax a little and look up at him thankful.

"How about before lunch you and Maddie help me and Rosalie go through some of our old clothes." Alice jumped in asking Emalie and trying intsently to lighten the mood in the room. "We might find some stuff you two can keep."

Emalie got up not letting go of my hand and dragging me to my feet to follow her and the pixie. If it was up to me I would have said no but Emalie didn't want to be alone without me or Mason or EJ so I kept my mouth shut and allowed Emalie to guide me to Alice's room.

…...

I felt like I had been stuck in this room for hours but I was sure it had only been one. Alice and Rosalie were going through their wardrobes and cleaning out what clothes they don't wear. Emalie had gotten attached in a matter of minutes and started helping them go through draws even trying on a few outfits herself. Alice and Rosalie tried multiple times to get me to try some stuff on but I shook my head having no interest in dressing up.

"Hey Mad?" Emalie came and sat on the couch next to me since there was no bed. Who knew vampires never slept. "You can go if you want, you don't have to stay and hang out if you don't want to."

I scrunched my eyes at her to see if she really did want me to stay or not. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled back at me. "Go hang with the boys or something."

I gave her a quick hug. She knew me so well, I'd rather be with the boys listening to them muck around then stuck in a room sorting through clothes and trying them on. "Thanks."

"I'll grab a few shirts for you to wear." I was about to open my moth and argue back but she chuckled and cut me off before I had a chance to speak. "I know, plain shirts, nothing fancy or girly. I know what you'll wear."

I left Emalie and wondered around the house and it occurred to me I still had that photo in my bag up in my room. I knew I had to give it back to Edward and that it wasn't mine but I didn't want to let go of it. I argued with myself for awhile and finally the better half of me won out, I had to give it back to Edward.

I had the photo in a death grip in my hands not wanting to approach his room. The door was open and I could just see him sitting on the leather couch with a laptop open on his lap. I took a deep breath and lifted my hand to knock on the door frame.

As soon as my hand connected with the white painted wood of door frame Edward looked up from his laptop and smiled at me. "Maddie hey, come in." I slowly took a few steps into the room, he must have seen how hesitant I was being or knew how I didn't want to really talk. "What can I do for?"

I looked down at the photo in my hands not wanting to look directly at him and before I could chicken out I extended my hand out to him, holding the photo out for him to take. Edward took the photo from me and unfolded it noticing it was his.

"I wanted to give it back to you. I'm sorry I took it I knew I shouldn't have." I quickly told him in a rush.

His eyes scanned over the small photo and I could see his thumb delicately run over part of the image that was my mother. I had never see so much pain carried on someones face as I looked back at Edward, he seemed lost in another life or another time. The love I saw on his face in the photo as he gazed down at my mother was the same look I could see in his eyes now.

I was about to turn and leave the room but he spoke. "This was taken on her birthday, just before I left." He mumbled the last part. "You and Emalie look so much like her."

I kept silent and let him ramble on not sure if it's because I wanted to know about my mother or because I was scared to move incase Edward turned all his attention back to me.

"Is this how you found out I'm your father?" He wondered.

"Yeah." Edward waited for me to continue and I wasn't going to say anymore but the way he was staring at me with his full attention, waiting on my every word didn't make me feel uncomfortable like it usually would. I felt like I could almost tell him anything. "We were never told much about you only little details that grandpa Charlie knew before mom died although he never gave us your name."

"I'm sorry." Edward sighed making me scrunch my face up at him in confusion. "For not being there for the four of yous and for everything yous have had to go through."

I shrugged his comment off and unknowingly pulled my sleeves covering my wrists. A habit I found myself doing multiple times a day.

"Hearing some of the pain you all must have gone through kills me and I regret everyday not going back and looking for Bella."

"I'm sorry."

Edward's head shot up at my words. "Maddie why are you sorry?"

"For being such a burden. It's not everyday you find out you have four kids."

I saw his grip on the photo tighten and I knew he was holding himself back, to stay in his seat. "You, Mason, EJ and Emalie are _not _burdens." He said each word slowly. "I would give anything to have know you four earlier. It's not everyday you find out you have four kids but I'm glade I found you now and that your here."

I was still trying to understand him and how he felt about us intruding in on his life but he never seemed to be affected by that and only wanting to know us more. I knew living here was going to be a challenge but now the real challenge is keeping everyone at a safe distance and not letting anyone get close when all they seemed to want to do is get close to us.

"Anyway." I said wanting to get away from him and find my own space. "I'm sorry I took the photo."

"Maddie." He called as I turned to the door and he stood from his seat. "You keep the photo. Bella would want you to have it."

"Oh no, that's okay." I politely declined it. "I can see you loved her and that's your memory of her. I couldn't take that away from you. Besides I never knew her it would mean more to you than me."

"Maddie..." He started to say but changed his mind on what he was going to say. "How about I keep it right here in this draw." He reached over and open the top draw to the table by the couch he was sitting on before and placed the photo in it. "That way if you ever feel like you need it then you can just come in and get it, whenever." He assured.

"Okay." I slowly said each syllable before giving him one quick glance and leaving the room again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A special thank you to :Ysliomir for the very lovely review, your wonderful comment made me finish this chapter and post it. As for your questions, I can't answer you right now but everything will come together later and you will get your answers. You just have to keep reading :)**

**Maddie:**

I took an apple out of the bowl that was sitting on the end of the kitchen counter and started tossing it between each hand. I noticed Alice and Jasper sitting by a window playing a game of chess and since I had never played I had no idea who was winning but the smug grin on Alice's face pointed that she was the one who was winning.

They were playing quickly each taking turns and moving pieces around the board. Jasper had his eyes locked on the board while Alice was staring blankly at something in the distance and not taking her eyes away to move her pieces.

I was hovering in the archway in the room watching them when Alice then blinked a few times turning her attention away from whatever she had been staring at and turned to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Maddie." She greeted me. "Do you want to play?" I shook my head. "Okay well, Jas could you set up a new game. I want to see if Edward will play a game with me." Alice didn't wait for a reply she leaped from her seat and skipped up the steps towards Edwards room.

I was watching Jasper reset the pieces to their each spot where they started. "What was Alice doing when you were playing?" I spoke before I could hold myself back.

Jasper didn't look up at me just kept moving pieces around. "She was cheating." He smiled to himself. "She was looking into the future to see what I was deciding to do."

"Can she see everyone's future? Like Edward can read anyone's mind?"

Jasper placed the last piece back in it's starting spot on the board and looked over to me. "Alice can see anyone's future just like Edward can hear anyone's thoughts. You and your siblings are the first people we have met that Alice can't see their future."

"And Edward's?"

"Bella was the first person we found that Edward couldn't read but Alice did see her future." Jasper seemed to realize what he had said. "Sorry."

"Don't be." I brushed him off. I liked talking to Jasper, he didn't hold back and told me what he thought. "So why can't they..." I tried to find the right word. "Read us?"

"Well Carlisle thinks it's because of Bella and since Edward couldn't read her that, that particular gene was passed down to you four but it doesn't explain why Alice can't see any of you."

"Well what did Alice mean when she said she saw glimpses of the other three while I was in the forest?"

Jasper glanced towards the stares. "Have you talked to Edward about this?"

"No." I was suddenly confused.

"Alice said she saw a flash of the other three which makes her think something is blocking her from seeing and since she didn't see you and you weren't here..." He trailed off but I understood what he was saying.

"You think I'm the one that's blocking her."

Jasper scanned the room to check if anyone was walking by and lowered his voice in a almost whisper. "I know what you are all feeling and I can feel how..." He searched for the right word. "Protected you all are, especially you. All four of you carry the weight of your own secrets and shut out as much emotion as possible. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one blocking Alice's visions or if it was Mason, EJ or even Emalie but I do know that none of our talents work on you."

I nodded my head in understanding and thought over what he just said but then I heard Emalie calling my name. I looked back over to Jasper. "Thanks Jasper."

"Maddie." He stopped me. "If you need anything we're all here for you. Especially Edward, I know how he feels about you four and he would do anything to protect you. Just remember that okay."

I saw Alice and Edward coming down the stares now and Emalie had just spotted me. I didn't answer Jasper instead I turned from him and walked over to Emalie who was wearing a puzzled expression on her face.

"What's up?" I asked Emalie as she continued to look at me and I dragged her away from the room.

"What's up with you, I know that look. Why were you talking to Jasper?"

I knew she ment more why was I talking more than why exactly was I talking to Jasper. "I needed some answers."

"Are you going to tell me?" She scanned my expression checking I was okay.

"I havn't figured it all out yet."

Emalie glared at me for a moment but seeing I wouldn't tell her accepted it. "Okay but don't close off."

I gave her a reassuring smile or a smile as reassuring as I could make it be but it must have been enough for her as she looped her arm through mine and led me through the house.

…...

The next morning me and Emalie crept into the living room where the boys were playing their video games again on the television. Mason and EJ were sitting next to each other on the end versing Emmett and Jasper who sat on the other side of Mason.

Me and Emalie waited for the car race to almost be over until we made our move. Alice was sitting on a chair that faced where we were standing behind the couch, she was wearing an amused smile which ment she knew we were up to something.

They were on their last lap so Emalie nudged me and we crept forward behind the boys. We were crouched behind the couch and at the same time we jumped up and I threw my hands over EJ's eyes and Emalie over Mason's to block them from the game.

"No!" Mason and EJ both cried out as they tried to move their heads away from our hands.

"Ha ha, payback from yesterday morning." Emalie gloated.

"Yes!" Emmett cheered as his car crossed the finish line and Jasper's car just behind.

We moved our hands away so the boys could see again.

"Not fair!" EJ cried.

"Better luck next time EJ." Emmett laughed.

"This means war." Mason grinned evilly and he reached behind himself to grab Emalie's arm and pulled her so she would fall over the back of the couch and to him. I caught Emalie's other arm just in time and pulled her back to me so she could stay balanced and turning her into a tug-a-war.

"EJ get Maddie." Mason said not letting go of Emalie.

EJ stood up on the couch readying himself to pounce at me and I glared at him daring him to jump. Just as EJ jumped for me I moved out of the way letting go of Emalie which sent her tumbling onto the couch and to Mason and also made EJ hit the ground and stumble on his feet.

"Mason stop. Maddie help!" Emalie said in between giggles as Mason tortured her by tickling her.

EJ was stalking towards me. "EJ..." I warned but as always he didn't listen and in order to save myself I took off but before I could move I felt him crash into the side of me and we both went down to the fall. He stated to tickle me which made me start squirming and soon a fit of giggles escaped.

I managed to get my hand around EJ and somehow managed to push him off me enough to loosen his hold on me, that's when I scurried away from him and to my feet.

"Em!" I ran over to her where Mason still had her pinned on the couch still tickling her. I pushed Mason off Emalie and pulled her to her feet as she caught her breath.

"Come on girls." EJ playfully smirked as he stood next to Mason infront of me and Emalie.

"Give in yet?" Mason questioned as he and EJ got into a crouch position.

"Oh if looks could kill." I heard Emmett mumble to Alice as they watched on in complete amusement.

"Not a chance." Emalie said back to the boys.

Just as we all were getting ready to tackle each other we heard Alice breath in a sharp gasp making everyone in the room freeze and turn to Alice. If I blinked I would have missed how fast Jasper was at Alice's side.

"Alice what is it?" He worried and we all waited for reply.

"Someone's coming." Was all she said.

As soon as Alice stopped speaking Edward appeared in the room making me jump back in surprise. "Where's Carlisle?" Edward took a few steps closer to us.

"I'm here, what's wrong?" Carlisle spoke as he, Esme and Rosalie entered the room.

The sudden tension is the room was clear that something was wrong and naturally Mason and EJ stepped closer to me and Emalie.

"Alice saw-" Jasper started but he stopped and everyone's head turned slightly towards the front door. With the sudden silence a few seconds later I heard a car pull up just outside.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." Edward said in a low voice that was ment to calm us but if only made me panic more.

A knocking sound rang out and Carlisle walked over to the door and opened it. I couldn't see who it was as Edward stood infront of me but I could hear Carlisle greet who ever it was.

"Hello can I help you?"

Who ever it was clearer his throat before speaking. "Hi Dr Cullen?"

"Yes."

"I'm one of the detectives working on the case against Harold Thompson and I was wondering if I could speak to Mason, EJ, Emalie and Maddie Swan for a moment."

My heart started racing as soon as the man said our names, we had never spoken to cops before only people from social services and it was unnerving to say the least. The man walked into the room as Carlisle led him in. He was an older man probably in his fifties, his hair was gray at the roots and he wore a police uniform. He must have known exactly who we were as he gave us a smile in recognition when he saw us four standing together.

"Mason, EJ, Emalie and Maddie, the detective would like to ask you a few questions." Carlisle told us although we already knew.

"We'll give you a moment." Alice announced and she took Jasper's hand and left the room. Emmett and Rosalie were right behind them and I saw the detective looking at Edward who hadn't moved from next to us as he waited for Edward to leave as well. After all he had no idea who he was and that he really wasn't just a seventeen year old boy.

"Edward." Esme said in a low voice. "I'll watch them."

Edwards eyes briefly meet Esme's but it was all it took for him to give in to her. If I trusted anyone other than my siblings it was Esme and Carlisle so I knew Edward had full faith in Esme. With one quick look at us Edward turned and also left the room but I could see it in his eyes that he wouldn't be far. I was starting to come to the fact that there was someone else out there who was so willing to protect me other than my siblings. For a long while I had only them to count on but now finding Edward, he was changing that.

Anymore thoughts left my mind when I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you four take a seat." Something about Esme's voice calmed me but not as much as I'd wanted.

We all shuffled in a group to the couch and sat down, I sat in the middle of Mason and Emalie. Esme sat down as well next to Emalie as EJ was on the other side of Mason and Carlisle stayed standing and indicated for the detective to take a seat across from us.

"Hi guys, I'm Detective Sins. I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your foster parents Mr and Mrs Thompson." The detective now named Sins looked to each of us. "I know it might be hard for you but we really need to find out what happened so that we can make sure it never happens again." Sins paused trying to make his words sink into us but it was what we had heard times before. "Why did you four run away from the Thompson's home?"

"Why is there a case against Mr Thompson?" Mason asked. I knew what he was doing, Mason was finding out information that they already knew so we didn't have to give away much. It always worked when we were questioned by social serves because they knew we didn't trust so in order to get us to talk they had to show that they would talk too.

"When we questioned a few of the neighbors on your four whereabouts when you went missing, most of them had suspensions that they thought you four were being miss treated and hurt by Mr Thompson. Is that true, was he hurting any of you at all?" When none of us spoke Sins continued. "Did you run away because of him?"

"It was my idea." Emalie spoke.

"Running away?" Sins encouraged her to keep talking.

"Yeah." Emalie was scared I could heard it in her voice before I even looked at her. "I got hurt the day before and I just wanted to get away so I convinced them that we should leave."

"How did you get hurt the day before?"

I wasn't sure if she was going to say or not. Sins was on the edge of his seat waiting for Emalie while Carlisle was quietly standing there and it made me wonder if he knew more than I thought about us and our past. Esme had reached out to Emalie and placed an arm around her shoulders to try and comfort her, I guess she too knew that Emalie was on the verge of breaking down.

"Mr Thompson pushed me down the stairs." It was as if the one bit of string holding us all up had been cut and we were falling to the ground. I honestly didn't think Emalie was going to tell. Not that I was upset with her but just because none of us had ever said anything to anyone. It wasn't an agreement we made just a conscious choice. Emalie must have decided enough secrets was enough and that's what tore at me. Not the fact that it was something I thought would never be said or what questions it was opening up but that Emalie thought enough was enough.

I reached my own hand out and took hers tightly in my own not knowing what she was feeling. If Emalie wanted to tell then I was going to back her up and stand by her side no matter what and I knew Mason and EJ were right behind us as well.

Esme pulled Emalie closer to her and stated rubbing her back as tears fell from her eyes. Watching the interaction I knew why Emalie decided to speak up, she wanted to stay here. She wanted this family. Emalie didn't seek comfort in anyone but here she was sitting next to me seeking it in Esme.

"Had he ever done that before?" Sins continued and it made me want to punch him for making Emalie cry or even upsetting her.

"No."

"Has he hurt any of you?" Sins turned away from Emalie and to me and the boys.

"Sometimes." EJ said.

"Me and EJ usually intervene." Said Mason.

"What sort of things do you intervene?"

Mason wasn't set on spilling the details I knew because he glanced at Emalie who was wiping her tears out of her eyes. He was the eldest and we knew he always felt like he had to protect us and he was unsure because Emalie didn't want protecting anymore.

"Usually when he starts yelling or when he looks like he's going to throw a punch." EJ explained not taking his eyes away from Emalie. EJ would do anything for Emalie or me even if he didn't understand the motives.

"Mr Thompson wasn't the first foster parent you had that hurt you was it?" None of us made a comment. It was one thing to talk about a man already under charges but to drag out the past of other foster parents was another thing. "I have medical reports that tell me each of you have been in and out of a number of hospitals over your time in the foster system. I know it must have been hard and Maddie, its clear-"

"I think that's enough questions." Carlisle stepped forward and interrupted Sins from saying anymore.

Sins looked to Carlisle then back to us, I was too stunned that it took me a second to notice EJ had stood up. EJ stood there glaring at Sins almost daring him to continue speaking.

Sins clearly didn't know what to make out of the situation but nodded to Carlisle. "Of course. Thank you four very much for your time, I can assure you I will make sure you never have to deal with Mr Thompson ever again." Sins gathered himself and Carlisle showed him out to the door.

The second the front door closed Edward was in the room. "Are you okay?"

"We're fine." EJ growled through gritted teeth.

I felt like the world had been flipped upside down. I was surrounded by too many people all asking questions. Questions I didn't want to answer. I was suffocating again. Why was everything so hard, why was everything changing. I had to get out of the room and away from everything so I ran for the stairs.

…...

**Edward:**

"We're fine." EJ growled.

I looked them all over Mason, lost in though, EJ ready to hit someone, Emalie in Esme's arms as she tried to keep tears from falling and Maddie who hadn't moved and turned a sickly pale white. She looked like she was going to be sick and all of a sudden she unfroze and ran for the stairs.

I went to go after her but as I took a step Mason spoke in a voice that I knew I couldn't disregard. "Let her go." He said only just lifting his head enough to look at me.

"Are you going to make us leave now?" Emalie whispered.

Her wavy brown hair hung down around her face. I could see in her eyes she thought we honestly were going to make her leave.

I knelt down infront of her and took her smaller hands in mine. "Hey, you are not going anywhere. Not you or Maddie, Mason or EJ." Emalie didn't respond so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to my chest and held her. She didn't pull away and after a second she relaxed into me which made me hold her tighter. "I promise I won't let you go." I told her only loud enough for her ears.

Emalie pulled away and gave me and her brothers a quick glance before running up the stairs, you didn't need to be a genus to know she was going after her sister.

"You boys okay?" I was worried about them all and what they were just made to face.

"Yeah." Was all EJ said and left the room but didn't go up stairs like the girls, he walked into the kitchen or to the back door.

"I'm sorry. I know you heard everything we said and I'm sure it wasn't easy for you."

Carlisle and Esme had quietly left the room giving everyone their space. I sat down next to Mason and rested my arms on my knees.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

Mason turned to me slightly. "Because your our father." He said simply and it struck me that he was thinking of me like that. I certainly wanted them to think of me as their father but reaching out to them was seeming impossible and I wasn't sure if I was actually getting close to them or not. "I don't know much about having a father, there's never ever been someone there for us besides grandpa Charlie. I can see the way you look at us all and stand before us, it's exactly what I do for EJ and the girls. I know you want to be there for us and hearing about our past isn't something a father would want to hear about his kids."

"Mason..." I placed a hand on his shoulder firmly and made sure I had his full attention. When he looked up at me I carried on. "I do want to know every detail about you EJ and the girls. I want to know all about your past, anything good or bad. But I want _you_ four to tell me when _your_ ready and not a moment sooner." I took a moment for my words to sink into him. "Mason I am so proud of you. The way you protect them and jump at the chance help them is inexpressible. You all have been there for each other and sticking together makes me more proud than anything will ever make me. I kick myself each day knowing I should have found you four a long time ago. Now that I have you four I want you all to know I would do anything for each of you."

Mason nodded and took a deep breath in to compose himself. "Thank you."

…...

**Maddie:**

I had gone straight up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I closed my eyes and welcomed the silence to comfort me and soon enough I relaxed. It was too soon when I hear light footsteps approaching the bedroom door, I didn't bother to open my eyes I knew the only one who dared to come after me when I stormed out was Emalie.

The door clicked open then shut again and Emalie walked over to my bed and laid out next to me. I open one eye to look over at her and she had slightly red rimed eyes from the tears she had been trying to hold back. She stared up at the ceiling and waited for me to speak.

"Do you regret it?" I finally asked her.

She wasn't thrown by my question which means she knew I was going to ask it. "That I spoke up?" I nodded turning on my side to study her as she talked. "No. I didn't want to hide anymore, I wanted them to know."

"You wanted _him_ to know." I didn't ask it as a question I knew what was running through her mind. I saw it as she looked to him when he reentered the room.

"Maddie he is our dad." She said pointedly.

"We've had plenty of dad's before." I shot back a little too sharply but Emalie didn't seem affected by my tone.

"Edward is different from them."

There was a moment of silence before I spoke again. "Em you know I can't think like that."

Her hand found mine and she scooted closer to me. "I know you can't but it doesn't stop me from hoping that you might."

"Do you really think of him as your father?" I whispered.

Emalie thought for a few seconds pulling her eye brows together and scrunching her face up. "I can see that he wants to be..." She trailed off.

"But?"

"But, because of experience I can't give in so easily and trust that everything will just work out. I mean we have only ever had grandpa Charlie, no one else has ever been there for us."

There was a knock on our door making us both jump and sit up on the bed.

"Yes?" Emalie called keeping her voice from being surprised.

The door slowly opened and Alice's tiny figure appeared from behind the door. "Esme offered to take us girls out to get ice cream." Alice stood there as if waiting for us to just get up and go with her.

"None of you eat ice cream." Emalie told her while we both didn't make a move to get up.

Alice rolled her eyes and if it was possible her smile grew bigger. I couldn't understand how someone could be happy all the time. "Well she offered to get us out of the house for a bit and I just thought you two would love some ice cream since we are going out anyway."

"Okay Alice we'll be down in just a second."

Alice jumped on the spot and clapped her hands all excited. "Don't be too long." And she skipped back out of the room.

I got off the bed and grabbed my jacket that was hanging over a chair by the window along with Emalie's and threw it over to her.

"Mad, we deserve this don't we. After everything we have been through?"

Emalie was conflicted with what she had always dreamed of and what her past held. Edward could give her that dream but he could also destroy it and I was really worried for her. "Emalie of course you deserve this... I just want you to be a bit careful... I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Alright I'll be more careful. Come on let's go get some ice cream."

…...

**Edward:**

Today had been an exhausting day, although I wasn't physically tired I was defiantly mentally. I walked up the stairs as I have every night since the kids arrived, it was the only time their defenses were down and the guarded looks they wore disappeared.

I slowly entered the girls room first and ducked just my head in to see that they were asleep and I hadn't startled one of them awake. Hearing their even breaths I fully stepped into the room, the moonlight was shinning through the window and cast light directly upon Emalie's face so I went over to readjust the laced curtain to stop the light from entering.

I turned to the bed that held a sleeping Maddie and studied her features, she and Emalie looked very similar. Maddie had a fuller face than Emalie and she didn't have hair as wavy as Emalie's. Their hair was the same colour although Emalie had natural lighter brown highlights throughout her hair making Maddie's only seem darker.

A soft whimper caught my attention as I was watching over Maddie, although it wasn't her who had made a sound. Quickly turning to Emalie in the bed next to Maddie I saw a tear escape from her closed eyes and by now she was starting to breath heavy.

I rushed to the other bed and dropped down to my knees next to her head. "Emalie." I called as quietly as I could that would get her to wake but not disturb Maddie from her sleep. Emalie was starting to twitch in her sleep and I knew I had to wake her up from whatever dream was holding her captive. I shook her shoulders and called he name again. Emalie's eyes shot open and she jumped up into a sitting position breathing as if to catch her breath.

"Hey, hey, it was just a dream your okay." I placed my hand on the side of her face to get her to focus on me. A small bead of sweat had formed on her forehead so I used my thumb and brushed it away.

"Maddie." Was all the said as she frantically looked around the room.

"Maddie is right there in her bed sleeping." I soothed back wondering what torturing dream a child could have that would result in this reaction.

"She's asleep?" She was just catching her breath and calming down.

"Yes she's right there."

Emalie blinked a few times at her sister then relaxed back into her bed a bit. "I'm sorry, Maddie always wakes me and when I didn't see her only you..." She didn't finish but I had a feeling I knew what she would have said.

"Does Maddie always wake you?" I wondered.

"Yeah every time."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I wanted her to know that she could talk to me about anything that was worrying her.

"No." She shook her head. "What were you doing in here anyway?" She lightened her tone but kept a whisper so she didn't wake Maddie.

"I was here checking on you two and making sure you were asleep." I carefully pushed her back to lay back down and she didn't hesitate to snuggle back down. I'm sure it would be very different if I had tried this with Maddie but Emalie seemed more willing to open up and trust easier.

"Making sure we hadn't ran away?" She smiled and I couldn't help but notice that she got it from Bella.

I brushed a bit of her hair away from her face and behind her ear. "Exactly, although if you had I would find you and drag you back here anyway."

"Really?"

"Really." I confirmed. "Nothing will keep me from finding you."

"You might be able to find me or even the boys but you wouldn't be able to find Maddie." She flinched at her own words obviously she didn't mean for it to slip out.

I tried to give her a smile to tell her she could trust me. "Why wouldn't I be able to find Maddie?"

She glanced over to make sure her sister was sound asleep before making the attempt to speak. "Maddie is really good at hiding herself, it's what scares me so much about her." She said in a very serious tone and I knew it was true.

This was the most one of them had opened up to me. The boys always talked but never about anything personal and Maddie hardly talked and anything she said was restrained.

"Emalie, you don't have to worry. Maddie isn't going anywhere she's staying right here with you and if she ever does go hiding I have a few extra vampire senses that will help me track her down."

Emalie didn't seem convinced though. "Maybe she got it from you. Maybe she has a vampire gene in her because you won't ever get to her if she hides herself."

"Like how she hides herself mentally?" I said suddenly understanding Maddie and Emalie a little better. There was a lot more going on behind each of the masks they all wore and it was frightening seeing a glimpse into it all.

Emalie suddenly became very uncomfortable and shifted under the sheets purposely not meeting my gaze so she wouldn't let anymore escape.

"Just don't push Maddie okay." She whispered looking back up at me. "Maddie is different... She processes things differently and deals with them differently than others normally do. She won't give you her trust until you really prove to her that you're there for her. It's hard enough at times for her to have her full trust in us. It's just how she is but when you do get her to open up it's worth it. She keeps me sane and is always there for me. She's the best sister anyone could ever ask for."

Emalie spoke very highly of Maddie and it was unbelievable the devotion she had for her sister. I made a silent vow that I would take every word Emalie has spoke tonight and do exactly what she says. I wasn't about to let her down.

"She's very strong. You all are." I said and a smile pulled at her lips and I couldn't help but melt at the sight. "Okay I think it's late enough. Time to get back to sleep." I pulled the sheets up closer around her and she just sunk further into the pillow. "Goodnight." I whispered and left the room but just as I was about to close the door behind me I heard Emalie's hushed voice call out to me.

"Edward?" I spun around to face her and she looked like she wanted to tell me something but must have changed her mind. I wish I could hear what she was thinking so I could give her what she wanted to know. "Goodnight."

I smiled back at her taking one more look at her and her sister. "Sweet dreams Emalie."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**... I don't own twilight..**

**Maddie:**

It was seven o'clock when the alarm on the bedside table next to Emalie's bed went off and rang out through the room pulling me and Emalie from our sleep. I rolled over and groaned and Emalie slapped her hand down on the clock and stopped the irritating noise from continuing.

It was Carlisle's idea that us four should start in school as the new year started this fall and although everyone else happily agreed or more like Edward happily agreed, us four were not as welcoming to the idea. We didn't mind the school part it was dealing with all the new people part we didn't want to have to go through. Carlisle organized everything with the school, Esme and Alice managed to get each of us school supplies and somehow the rest of them succeeded to convince us this was the best thing for us.

Just as my eyes closed again and I started to feel like I was going to drift back off to sleep there was a knock on our door.

"Girls, it's time to get up." Edward called from the other side of the door. "Mason and EJ are already up."

"Mason and EJ are always up this early." Emalie grumbled, her voice muffled from having her head in her pillow but Edward must have still heard her clear enough.

"If you don't get up now, Emmett is waiting for permission to come get you-"

"We're up!" Emalie yelled back dragging her feet out of bed.

I finally pulled myself away from the comforts of trying to get any more sleep and searched from a shirt and a pair of jeans. Finding the simplest shirt and first pair of jeans in sight I headed to the bathroom to change and leave Emalie in privacy while she continued to raid her draws for whatever clothing piece she was looking for.

I was in the kitchen grabbing an apple out of the bowl on the counter and chucking it in the new school bag Esme or Alice had brought for me amongst the new work books in there when Edward came into the room.

"Ready to go?" He asked and I nodded following him out into the living room to get the other three.

Mason was just turning the television off as we entered and EJ and Emalie came walking down the stairs, EJ slightly more excited to go then Emalie.

Edward parked the car in one of the bays in the school parking lot and turned off the engine. "If any of you need to you can go to the office and call either one of us at home okay." Edward said turning around to face each of us in the car. "I know you four don't really want to be here."

"What makes you think that." Emalie grumbled causing us four to try and hide our smiles.

"But please, it's school try to make the most of it." He continued as if Emalie hadn't said anything. We all gabbed our bags and reached for the door handles before Edward stopped us. "Oh and please don't get into any trouble." I practically heard the boys roll their eyes. "Have a good day, I'll pick you all up later."

We exited the silver car and started walking towards the school entrance as Edward drove off out of the car park.

"Is it just me or is he really starting to get all parental on us?" EJ said as we walked in a small line together.

"Yeah I have noticed it too." Mason replied with uncertainty in his voice probably not sure how to feel about it himself.

"At least he cares right? That's more than we can say about anyone else we have ever lived with." Emalie added.

"Yeah but Emalie we have never had a real parent before and he is literally the real deal." Mason lowered his voice as we entered the building and headed in the direction to where the office was. "We can't all just go around and pretend we are all happy family now we all know who each other is."

"That's not what I ment." Emalie glared over at Mason. "Maddie help me out." She tried to get me to back her up on what I knew she ment but this was not a conversation I wanted to have and definitely not in the school hallway.

"I think we should get our timetables before classes start." I told them all and pushed the glass door to the office open.

…...

"How was chemistry?" Emalie said over my shoulder as I grabbed my math book from my locker and shoved it in my bag.

"Long." I breathed out, glad the first day was over already. "What did you have?"

Emalie leaned back on the locker next to mine. "History." She stuck out her tongue in disgust making me smile.

"I'm assuming it didn't go very well."

"Nope." She popped the 'p'. "I got stuck with Mr Davies. Let's just say he enjoys teaching history way too much."

"Too happy for you?" I teased back.

"More like too energetic. No one can be that merry especially when teaching history."

"Hey you ready two go?" Mason asked as he came up to us from the now really busy hall of kids catting and going through their lockers. He eyed Emalie and how she was slumped against the locker. "Whats wrong with you?"

"She's just upset because she got stuck with a much too happy history teacher." I said shutting my locker and throwing my bag over my shoulder as Emalie frowned at me.

"Mr Davies?" Mason asked and Emalie's head snapped to meet his. "Yeah I had him this morning before lunch, if that's what he is like every lesson then it's going to be a very long year."

"Where's EJ?" I turned to Mason.

"He had to get some work off one of his teachers before he left so he is meeting us in the car park." Mason told us as we headed in the direction of the car park.

The hallways were starting to clear as students finished conversations of the first day back and left for home. "Oi Mas, wait up." We turned to see EJ jogging up to us.

"In trouble already EJ?" Emalie sneered in a playful tone.

"For your information no." He threw one of his arms around her as we continued walking outside. "Coach wants players for a basketball team so I went to sign up."

"What if your not that good and they won't let you play?" Emalie laughed.

EJ smirked and I could see he was getting ready for one of his winning comebacks but he was interrupted before he could say anything by a girl heading straight for us.

"Emalie!" She cried with an excited voice that she found her.

This girl had jet black hair that hung down just at her shoulders and she wore a pair of thin rimmed glasses that made her features look delicate. Her cheeks had a tinge of pink to them due to the chilled air outside.

"Rachel hi." Emalie polity greeted. "Oh Rachel these are my two brothers, Mason and EJ and this is my sister Maddie. I sit next to Rachel in history." She explained quickly.

"Hi, I heard you were all siblings." She stated which ment everyone was already talking about us. "Emalie mentioned you are new in town so I was wondering if you wanted to join me and a bunch of others out for pizza or something?"

"Oh um..." Emalie started. "Thanks for the offer but we are expected home, we have to go out later tonight and have to be home sorry."

"That's okay." The girl smiled sweetly. "Maybe next time. I'll see you tomorrow then." She waved and then left us in the direction of a small group of people.

"She seemed nice enough." Mason broke the silence that had filled among us.

"She is nice but it's the other friend she hangs out with who I don't like."

"Who?" Mason asked concerned.

"Just some guy called James." Emalie tried to shake it off.

"I met that guy, he is a total idiot Em." EJ jumped in when he knew who Emalie was talking about.

Nobody said anything else when we spotted Edwards silver car across the lot and quickly walked over to it in silence. He had already started the engine so we all slid into the car feeling exhausted and eager to get home and away from school.

"How was your day?" Edward asked when we got away from the school and headed towards the edge of town. Edward noticed instantly how all our gazes were locked on something outside each of the windows in the car and how reluctant to jump at the chance to speak about our day. "It can't have been that bad." He tried.

"The classes were okay." Mason shrugged.

"And the other students?" He pressed. When none of us answered him he let out a small frustrated sigh and continued. "Did you get any homework?"

"No thank heaven." EJ happily declared.

It was about a fifteen minute drive from the school to the house and I was sure Edward wasn't doing the speed limit so we made it home in no time. Edward parked the car out the front of the house and I hopped out grabbing my bag heading straight inside.

I went straight for the stairs just as Alice and Jasper were coming down them. Alice had an excited look on her face and she was buzzing with eagerness.

"Maddie." She chirped. "How was school?"

"Okay." I replied and ran past them to the library room upstairs knowing I could get away from everyone in that room.

…...

**Edward:**

I watched as Maddie ran past Alice and Jasper, continuing up the stairs. Alice and Jasper's confused gazes followed her.

"Is everything alright?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah why?" EJ said in a nonchalant voice, dumping his bag by the door and falling onto one of the comforters.

Still confused I looked over at Mason and Emalie and noting their casual expressions I figured what ever happened was just another normal thing Maddie does and I was going to have to add it to the list of things she does. In time I knew I would figure it out or even hopefully she would open up enough to tell me the little things she does but until then I will watch on and give her any space she might need.

…...

I was walking through the house looking for Maddie, since she got home from school I hadn't seen her. I followed her scent up the stairs towards Carlisle's office and noticed the door to the library slightly open.

I walked over to the door and looked into the room. Maddie was laying out on the floor on her stomach with her legs swinging in the air in the middle of the room, a bunch of her school books spread out around her. She was facing the opposite direction to me so she hadn't seen me yet. She was busy writing in one of her note books when I decided to tap on the door I was still hovering next to so she noticed I was here.

"Hey what are you working on?" I asked softly and tapped on the door frame.

Maddie jumped slightly at my sudden appearance and closed the note book she was writing in before pushing herself into a sitting position to face me.

"Sorry I didn't hear you come in."

I noticed too often that all four of them would apologize for things like this, things that was in no how their fault.

"I didn't realize you had homework, do you need some help?"

"Oh um, this isn't homework. I'm just reading through some of the books." She pulled on the end of her long sleeves on her shirt. I have also noticed she does that when she feels nervous along with refusing to look at you.

"What are you reading now?" I wanted her to talk to me and not shudder away like she does almost every time someone talks directly to her. I want her to open up more but she was the hardest of the four to get an answer out of and even if she gave an answer it was cryptic or left me wanting to ask ten more questions. I was sure she didn't do it on purpose and had no idea how anyone felt as it seemed like all she was doing was trying to keep herself protected. I just couldn't figure out from what.

"Math." She grabbed the book from the pile and held it up. I walked further into the room but she unknowingly flinched so I stopped. "Well I think I'll have a shower before dinner." She said gathering her books off the floor and packing them back into her school bag.

I wanted to stop her and demand what was on her mind but I knew that wouldn't get us anywhere so I just stood there and watched as she left the room. "Maddie." I found my voice stopping her before she completely left the room. "I'm here okay? And I'm not going anywhere. I really want you to understand that." My voice was pleading, I wanted to get the message across to her.

Maddie's hand tightened around the strap on her school bag she was holding. She didn't say anything just gave a forced smile in my direction and continued out the room.

Why couldn't she just let me in. What happened that has made her so closed off all the time.

…...

**Maddie:**

I left Edward and headed for my room to dump my bag of books. Once I got to my room I threw my bag on my bed and quickly grabbed my pajamas which was a pair of old sweats and one of Maosn's old shirts. I usually got his handy downs and used them as pajama shirts.

I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me letting out a jagged breath. I dropped my clothes on the floor and too scared to look in the mirror and see my broken reflection I hopped into the shower turning the hot water on.

The steaming water ran down my back and filled the bathroom with a mist of fog. I finally turned on more of the cold water so the fog calmed and it didn't burn as much on my skin. That's when I allowed all the emotions to over take me, everything I had been holding in that I knew would burst out at any minute.

The first thing that came to my mind was Edward standing in the middle of the doorway of the library trying to start a conversation but as always I couldn't. That's when I felt the first hot burning tear run down my face. The water from the shower didn't do me any justice as I could feel what was tears and what was the warm water that was hitting my face. Why couldn't I just let him in and tell him what I wanted to. I have been hiding all my life from everyone including myself and I feel like I don't know how to let go of everything and just open up. I wanted to tell him but I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

More tears of pain and torture escaped and I leaned back against the shower wall and freely let myself break down.

I can't accept my own real father. That's how messed up I am, if Emalie and the boys can open up then why couldn't I?

As all the bottled up emotions hit me I sunk to the wet floor allowing the water to wash anything it could away. Broken sobs escaped and I hugged my knees to my chest just waiting for all the pain from over the years to take me under.

That's usually how it worked, everything that has ever happened as much as I push it all aside it always seems to catch up with me and I can never stop it.

Hugging my legs close to my chest I started crying into my knees hoping the running water would drown the sound of my cries out enough.

I let myself cry for the mother I never had, the father I'm not sure I could ever be able to open up to and for all the past experiences this unfortunate life has given me.

Suddenly there was a knock at the bathroom door. "Maddie?" I could hear it was Rosalie's voice and she sounded worried. I just hoped that my muffled cries were kept quiet enough that she didn't hear.

"I'll be right out." I called back thanking my voice when it didn't crack.

"Okay I was just checking that everything's alright."

I could tell she clearly ment well but all I wanted was to be left alone. "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." I said repeating what I practically just said. I splashed my face with a bit of water and shook my head as I pulled myself together and up of the shower floor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**thank you to everyone who is still taking the time to read this story, it means the world to me. I have the next event for this story planned out but I'm not too sure how to get there, I'm dealing with huge writers block. If you have any scenes you want to read or any plots you might want to happen let me know, it'll help me to know what you guys are interested to read.**

**Maddie:**

The week passed by in a blur and I was excited for Saturday, a day off. I woke up earlier than I usually ever do but I knew I wouldn't be able to get another hours sleep even if I tried, I was buzzing to do something. Emalie was still sound asleep so before I woke her up I tried to think of what to do today and thinking over the week I remembered Emmett had to change the jeeps tires.

If he left the old ones out in the garage somewhere I was sure we could find a bit of rope somewhere and make a swing out in the forest. Suddenly I was too full of energy to wait any longer, I threw the sheet covers back and tiptoed over to Emalie's bed.

"Emalie." I sang.

"What?" She groaned opening only one eye to look at me.

"Come on get dressed, we're going to go make a swing in the forest."

"But I want to sleep." She cried pulling the blanket over her head.

"You can sleep in tomorrow." She didn't make any attempt to move. "I'm going to wake the boys. You better be up by the time I get back." I made my voice threatening.

I heard her let out a puff as I left the room and closed the door behind me. The boys room was quiet so I slowly opened the door, EJ was spread out on his sheets snoring quietly while Mason just had his face buried in his pillow.

"Mason." I pushed his shoulder, shaking him awake.

Straight away he stirred. "Mad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, come on I want to go outside." I whined.

Mason rolled his eyes. "You do know you sound like you're three years old?" I folded my arms over my chest and glared at him which only made him laugh. "Okay I'm up." He finally declared. "You just have to wake EJ."

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's easy."

"Be nice." I heard Mason mumble but I had already grabbed his pillow and started towards EJ. I gripped the pillow from over my head and with as much force as I could muster up this early I slapped it down onto EJ's sleeping figure.

EJ instantly jumped awake, sitting up in his bed. "Whaa... what happened?" He looked frantically around and spotted mine and Mason's big smiling faces. "Mas, you should have stopped her, thanks bro."

Mason threw his hands up in the air in defense. "And put myself in the middle of your two's stupid payback pranks, I don't think so."

"I'll get you back." EJ turned to me smiling evilly before throwing the pillow back at me. "So is there a reason I was blessed with this wake up call?"

"Yes, we are going out into the forest." I announced.

"The forest?" EJ raised one of his eye brows.

"Yeah to make a tire swing, I'm pretty sure the old tire from the jeep is still sitting around the garage. Now get dressed and meet me and Emalie in the kitchen."

Emalie dressed in a old pair of jeans that had holes in the knees and one of Mason's old shirts, I had a similar worn out pair of jeans on but I decided to wear the shirt Edward had given to me to wear when working with Rosalie. I slipped the shirt on and tied my hair up into a quick pony-tail as Emalie did a simple braid to her hair and headed down stairs into the kitchen.

"Morning girls." Esme's cheery voice greeted us as she does every morning.

"Morning Esme." Emalie replied. For days Esme use to look to me for a reply although when I never gave her one she stopped expecting one and continued to greet me as well only to accept the no answer in return.

"Did you want me to make you anything for breakfast?" She asked.

"No thanks Esme we're fine."

"Okay but let me know if you change your mind." She walked pass us, briefly placing her hand on our shoulders as she left the room. I was getting use to all the contact and holding myself back from flinching when one of them placed their hand on me. I know they must notice most of the time but they never comment on it.

The boys came strolling in as Esme left and I heard her greet them as they passed each other by the doorway. The boys were dressed in similar old clothes not wanting to ruin any good clothes while mucking around in the forest.

"Come on." I whispered pulling the boys towards the back door and throwing a quick glance into the room looking for signs of anyone else.

"I guess by the whispering and quick glances that they don't know what we are about to do?" EJ laughed.

"What, we're just going outside." I said innocently with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Do they know we're going into the forest?" Mason jumped in.

I crossed my arms at the two of them. "Since when did that matter." It was true, if one of us wanted to do something and someone said we weren't allowed to, reverse physiology would kick in and there was no stopping us. It's what got us into trouble most of the time, as good as trouble found us we also went insearch for it just as much.

"Never." Emalie smiled and I was glad to hear her just as eager to get outside the house as I was.

"Fine, let's go." EJ growled knowing if me and Emalie had made up our minds that nothing was going to stop us now, not even him or Mason.

"EJ you give in too easily." Mason said as we scurried out the back door and ran around to the side of the garage.

…...

**Edward:**

I was leaning on the edge of the balcony watching the four of them run around the house, it was obvious they were up to something it was written all over their faces as much as they tried to hide it. They had no idea I was watching them as they sneaked into the garage one after the other, they were whispering to each other so I couldn't make out what they were saying.

I waited and soon Maddie, Emalie and EJ came out rolling the jeep tire Emmett had taken off the other day and Mason was just behind them with a few rolls of rope in his hands. I couldn't take my eyes off the smiling faces that each of them wore and I found myself smiling along at them.

"I haven't seen a smile on your face like that in years." I was so lost in my own world that I hadn't heard Carlisle come out onto the balcony.

"I didn't think I would ever have another reason to smile again." I told him sadly but truthfully.

Carlisle came over and stood next to me looking out at the kids as I was. Maddie and Emalie were trying to roll the big tire across the yard but it hit a rock in the grass and the weight of it made it topple to its side. The girls let out a laugh as they started to try and lift it again but couldn't and that's when EJ went over to help them and join in the laughter.

"They are like different kids when they're on their own." The pain in my voice was clear and I wished it wasn't.

"Are you going to let them go into the forest?"

"They won't go far." I said trying more to convince myself rather than Carlisle. "They're smiling and laughing, how can I even bring myself to stop them."

We watched the four of them disappear behind the lining of the trees that marked the forest but I couldn't take my eyes away from where I last saw them and stood there listening for any of their voices that might drift through the trees.

"Carlisle." I said in a strained voice not taking my eyes away from their glued spot. "I have to ask, was there any other files on Bella?" I had been going over the question for weeks now and couldn't find myself to ask him but I had reached the point that I now had to know.

Carlisle kept his voice steady. "There was a death report that was filled out by Charlie since she had fallen into labor at home and given birth there. He had stated that she had delivered the babies but minutes after her body must have gave way and her heart stopped."

"Must have?" I questioned trying to keep myself from breaking in two.

"For some reason there was never an autopsy or medical examination although it could be that the report was never filed away."

I couldn't understand why there wouldn't be file on her death but I didn't want to think about it anymore, it was too painful to even come to the conclusion that I would truly never see her again. I pushed any further thought from my head before the memories of her flooded trough my head. "I still can't believe I never knew about them." Every day I say this to myself as the fact that I'm a father still was sinking in.

"You have been doing a great job with them." Carlisle praised and it helped that his tone was somewhat proud. "They have opened up and I can see how already they are far more comfortable than when they first arrived here."

"They are amazing kids." I said without any hesitation. "Mason is so protective and cares so much about each of them, always watching what each one is doing. EJ laughs and bickers with anyone bringing a smile to anyones face but I can tell the way he looks at Maddie and how Emalie is always ready to jump to his side that something has happened that he still tries to hide from. Emalie is loving and although at times it's clear she carries too much pain on her shoulders, at times she seems to reach out and it feels that all she wants is to be held and comforted. Maddie..." I trailed of trying to find the right words. "Maddie doesn't open up for anyone, she keeps people at a safe distance. I can see there are things she is hiding and holding back and since she wont let anyone in it's like she holds the weight of the world on her shoulders." I turned to Carlisle with longing in my voice. "I wish I was there for them from the start."

"Edward-" But Carlisle was cut off by Alice coming out onto the balcony looking for us.

"Carlise." The worry in her tone instead of her high pitched cheerfulness made me forget the conversation and turn directly to Alice who's face matched her voice.

"Alice what is it?" I tried to searched her mind for anything wrong.

"The social worker is coming. She wants to talk to you about the kids."

"How long?" Carlisle headed back inside not wasting any time to be prepared.

"Maybe five minutes." Alice sounded unsure and I wonder how hazy her vision was. Since the kids had decided to stay with us, Alice had a lot of trouble seeing the future around us including not seeing the kids at all. After a while she was able to see us as normal but the kids were still very blurry, Alice spent a lot of time trying to figure it out but nothing made sense.

"Alice what does she want?" I asked her following her and Carlisle inside now.

Alice turned to me her face now showing sympathy. "I don't know Edward. I don't know."

…...

**Maddie:**

Getting the tire into the forest was one mission but finding the tree to hang it from was a completely different one. EJ had told us over and over again that it had to be the right tree, the perfect tree but all me and Emalie did was roll our eyes at him and Mason sat there laughing behind us at the whole situation.

"Okay this one!" EJ finally declared happily pointing to the huge pine tree infront of us. I had to admit it was a good tree as it had a prefect branch that reached out parallel to the ground and the space underneath was clear of shrubs, making it the 'perfect spot' as EJ put it.

"Finally." Mason breathed dropping the ropes to the ground. Me and Emalie also let go of the tire allowing it to fall to its side and rest on the forest ground.

I studied the tree. The first branch was too high for any of us to reach up and pull ourselves up. "Hey Mas, EJ wanna give me a boost?"

"Yeah sure."

Both of the boys locked their own hands together allowing me to place my feet in their palms as they lifted me up enough to pull myself up on the first branch. I latched onto the bark and shuffled along further away from the trunk of the tree. Emalie was boosted up next and followed my moves to sit on the branch by me while the boys untangled the ropes.

"Ready to catch?" EJ asked preparing to throw one of the ends of the rope up at us.

"Throw it up" I called back and me and Emalie reached our arms out gripping onto the gray rope. Mason was tying his end around the tire then gave me the thumbs up to pull the rope and haul the tire into the air.

"Is that high enough?" Emalie asked the boys who were now assessing the position of the hanging tire.

"Perfect!" EJ's overly excited voice called out.

Emalie held the rope in place while I quickly wrapped it a few times around the branch and tied it off. "All done." I cheered.

"Come on Mad." Emalie nudged me getting my attention and shuffling back quickly along the branch. Emalie didn't wait for the boys to help her back down she slipped off the branch we were sitting on and dropped to the floor landing on her feet with a heavy thump.

I went to copy her knowing it wasn't far enough to get seriously hurt and I could land on my feet like Emalie had. As I pushed myself off the branch my feet connected with the flat ground but I wasn't quick enough to catch my balance so my legs buckled from under me and I ended up tumbling over.

"Maddie you were supposed to land on your feet." Emalie laughed.

I got straight to my feet only taking a second to brush a bit of dirt off my clothes, I wasn't a stranger to falling over or being the first one to be cover in dirt. "I thought I'd mix it up a bit." I commented turning to EJ who was now testing out our new swing.

We all had turns sitting on the tire and then pushing each other seeing how high we could make each other go. The branch continued to hold us all up and soon it was me and Emalie who gripped to the tire as the boys swung us. We had all fallen off at some point but with all our laughter and our determination to all somehow fit on the swing together, kept us squealing with joy. Each one of us were enjoying our free time to act as silly as we wanted and just be able to be kids and play. Something we rarely had time for or were ever allowed to do since most of the time we were required to be silent and stay in our rooms. It was crazy how different our life was now.

Emalie's voice broke me from any further thought. "Hey let's go back to the house and grab something to eat." She suggested.

"We could bring some tools back and try and turn this tree into a tree house?" Mason stopped us all.

"I'm so in!" EJ jumped of the swing. "All we need is a few nails and a hammer and we could find some wood around here to build a ladder to climb up on."

"What are we waiting for." I said running off back to the house but it was probably two whole seconds before it turned into a race between all four of us.

…...

We all came to a halt outside the garage door, bending over huffing trying to catch our breaths and slow our now racing hearts.

"Me and EJ will go get the tools, you two go inside and grab some snacks." Mason puffed. Me and Emalie could only nod our response and slowly walked around to the back door for the kitchen.

Walking around to the kitchen door Emalie tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. "Maddie, who's cars that?" Not sure what she was talking about I looked to where her gaze was focused, a small black car was parked in the driveway one that we hadn't seen before.

"I'm not sure." I said confused knowing for sure it didn't belong to any of the Cullens. "Come on." I pulled her to follow me quietly to the door. We got into the kitchen and immediately voices drifted from the next room, I turned to Emalie and we took slow steps around the counter and to the other side of the room. I didn't dare poke my head out to see into the room incase I was spotted by whoever was in the room but I was sure going to listen and find out who was here.

"Dr Cullen I was told that you had read each of the children's medical files." A woman's voice said and I realized it was our social worker, Amanda. It was her car that was in the driveway, she must be here to do her check up since no one from social serves had been sent out to check on us yet.

"Yes I read them when they first arrived and Emalie came into the hospital." Carlisle replied then continued in a very serious tone. "Knowing the details that were in them was a bit of a shock, to say the least."

There was some shuffling around in a bag and I dared to lean out from around the wall and poke my head out just enough to see them. It was just Carlisle and Esme sitting at the dinning table by the window across from Amanda who was going through a pile of paper work spread out infront of her on the table.

"That's why I'm here." Amanda adjusted the small framed glasses on her nose. "I have been working with these four children for five years trying to find them the right home. They have been through a lot and unfortunately been placed in a few bad homes over the years making them a lot more guarded than your average teenager. Even when they seemed to find a good home they ever stayed for very long. They can be a handful at times because they stick together so strongly, sometimes causing trouble. Other times they can push you away and disconnect from the world completely."

"We've noticed." Esme's tone wasn't annoyed or harsh, it was filled with worry and concern.

"Maddie?" I watched Amanda question and she wasn't at all surprised by Esme's comment.

"Yes mostly but also EJ at times."

Amanda sat back in her chair and pulled a thin file from her stack. "Maddie is a very..." She took a second to get her words. "Complicated young girl." Hearing Amanda talk about me wasn't new, everyone got the run down from her on each of us. I know Amanda was trying to protect us but it never worked. "Here." She handed Carlisle the file. "This will fill you in on their background a bit more. There is a physiologist's report on each of them and it might explain more about them."

"Thank you very much. We'll be sure to read over them and take everything in."

Amanda nodded and stood up, gathering the files around her to pack away back into her case. Carlisle and Esme both stood as well.

"Oh, there is just one more thing I want to go over with you." Amanda looked back up holding a single file in her hand.

"Of course." Esme answered.

Emalie was on the floor by my feet listening as well and she slowly stuck her head around the wall just like I was so she too could hear the conversation better.

"You would have read about the recent incident in Maddie's medical file that ended her in hospital for two weeks." I watched as Amanda spoke and I felt my heart increase it's speed at what she was telling them.

Carlisle shifted his weight slightly. "Yes I did."

"Well due to what Maddie did and the state she was in when she was in hospital, there were a few councilors who assessed her." I felt my stomach twist in knots. This is what I didn't want them to know and here Amanda was giving them every detail. "She was diagnosed with depression but she refused to take anything for it and let someone help her. All the reports are in here which will help you understand a bit more about her. They have all been through a lot I just hope this finally works out for them." Amanda ended and handed the file over to Carlisle. The file that held nothing but lies.

I hadn't realized my breathing had picked up and neither had Emalie so I tried to control myself before she noticed. I turned away from my spot and backed further into the kitchen as if the more distance I put between myself and the people in the other room it would be as if it never happened. I heard chairs scraping on the wooden floor and foot steps moving around but I was too focused on not having a panic attack to be more interested. Emalie notice I wasn't standing next to her anymore and as soon as her eyes landed on me now backed up against the wall I could see the alarm ring out in her eyes.

"Maddie." She said slowly and in a whisper so she didn't gain the attention of the people in the next room.

"I just need some air." I said before she got another word out and before she could move off the floor from her spot I reached for the kitchen door and in record time I was outside and racing for the forest.

…...

**Emalie:**

I pulled myself up off the floor and raced after Maddie through the door and outside. I scanned the area but she had already disappeared somewhere so I started to run around to find the boys.

"Mason!" I yelled out. He came out of the garage and it was evident that he had heard the worry in my voice.

"Emalie what is it?" He asked and EJ hurried up to also see what was wrong.

"Maddie's gone."

"What do you mean Maddie's gone?" EJ asked carefully.

"Amanda was here talking with Carlisle and Esme and me and Maddie were listening to them talk about us but then Amanda started to tell them about Maddie and her time at the hospital." I told them in a rush.

"Which way did she go?" Mason was now eager to find her.

"I have no idea, she was gone by the time I managed to follow her outside."

"Come on, we need to find her before something happens." Mason headed toward the forest.


End file.
